Dragonball GB: The Pilaf Saga
by Gothicthundra
Summary: We know the story, but what would happen in a gender twist. Goku lives a simple life in the mountains, but when she meets a teenage boy on a road trip for seven magic balls, her life changes forever. What awaits Goku and Bloomer on their trip. Danger, Adventure, Horror, Romance? Well you'll have to read to find out. This story covers Pilaf Saga.
1. Secret of the DragonBalls

A/N:  
Well okay why not. Since the boys and Shime (the roomies) have got me watching DBZ again… simply because Mace decided "let's play the latest game!" and well I kicked his butt naturally… so I busted out the old sets and decided why not genderize it… why? Because I can….. I have decided to do the entire series (minus GT because that was just stupid). So let's kick it off with Dragonball Season One. (I will also be doing the movies as well).

UPDATE: I will be revising and editing this one... this is the edited one.

* * *

( * )

*_Long ago seven dragon balls were forged and scattered across the world. Once united the balls shall grant the voyager one wish (Cue Music)!_

_In the mountains, far away from people lived an old Master who lived in harmony with the land. She lived at peace and enveloped in nature, one day she came across a baby abandoned in the woods. The old women took the little girl and raised her as her own Granddaughter. The women marveled as the young girl grew and with each day became ever stronger. Now the young girl is on her own to protect the nature of her home. Left to her was her grandmother's most prized possession. Her Dragonball._

_._

**Dragonball GB: Season One**

**Episode One**

**Secret of the DragonBalls**

**.**

The sun shown bright over the mountains as the birds began to chirp and sing with their morning song. The water in the stream bubbled as fish swam about and animals stopped for a drink by its edge. The only sound apart from the animals grazing was the sound of something large rolling down the mud and graveled path. A large log easily rolled along as a young girl walked on it, blade in hand and smiling brightly. Her blue gi tied tightly by a white bow as the red arm bands she wore for training slightly drooped on the arm that held the blade. The wild mess of black hair she had amused a small monkey swinging near the water's edge.

"Good morning," beamed young Goku as she continued to roll passed them.

She was in a cheerful mood, it was still early and already she was making ease of her daily chores. The firewood she'd gathered might even last two days if she tended it properly, that is unless she got distracted. She picked up speed enough to get up the hill to her small home atop it. She whistled as she let the log fall over and took a deep breath. She centered her core, focusing her chi closely. She didn't want to strain her muscles, this was key to getting her job done. In a swift move she hauled the log upwards and busted it to pieces. She smiled as she fixed the bands on her wrists and dusted off her clothing to make sure no splinters had been left behind. She wasn't having another episode of that again, it was no fun playing pick the splinters.

"Well, that's it for chores. Wood, done. Sweeping, done. No what else…" Goku's stomach let out a loud growl and she sheepishly smiled, "Guess it's time for a pre-dinner snack."

She hummed as she set off through the woods, making sure her pole was tied tightly to her back before she began swinging through the tree tops, a tail whipping behind her and aiding her venture. Unknown to her, a visitor was fast approaching. One that was about the change her life forever. Music blared from a small car cruising down the old gravel mountain roads. It was out of place in the normally quiet and majestic mountains. The car slammed to a hault, spilling gravel about as the door swung open. Blue sneakered feet hit the gravel as a young man sprung from the car with a stretch. His aqua hair ruffled slightly by the wind as he inhaled deeply. He dusted off the dark shorts he wore with a yawn. Fiddling with his blue scarf and purple shirt, traveling this long distance was starting to seem less of an adventure with nothing happening. Well, save for an incident… he cleared his throat and tightened his gloves before yanking out a white circular device from his sash.

"Awesome, looks like there's a dragonball not too far from here. If I keep this up I should have my wish before Prom this year…. Focus Bloomer," he smirked and hopped in his car and began crusing off where the device pointed to a small bleeping dot, '_Ah, Bleeper how I love your music.'_

He couldn't believe this, it had barely been two weeks and he already would have three after this one. He daydreamed slightly about when he had all seven. He almost hit a squirrel and shook his head, he needed to focus or he was going to hit something. After a brief moment of singing along with the music, he began drifting off again, '_Wonder what color hair she'll have….._'

Goku landed on the ground from her tree swinging and looked around. She wondered what she should have for dinner; she'd had bear yesterday, what perhaps tonight. Maybe some soup perhaps. She had some potatoes still stored away in the garden. Her stomach yelled again, bellowing through the woods as if angry for the hold up on its precious food.

"Well tummy, what do you want? Fish?" it growled again, Goku beamed, "Well, then fish it is… but let's stop for a quick snack to keep our energy up. Mmm, apples."

Goku swung up into an apple tree just passed the smaller part of the river. It was a bountiful tree she often inhabited on more quite days, even when winter came and the tree was baron of fruit. She pondered perhaps planting another one closer to home. She tossed her apple core towards the river bank carelessly. Perhaps a fish would eat it and get bigger so she could someday eat **it**. She heard a growl and looked to see a saber-tooth growling viciously. It dove. With ease she used her tail to swing out of the beasts frontline. Giggling she jumped and taunted as she ran, perhaps tiger tonight instead of fish. She jumped the cliff edge and watched it fall into the water below.

"Missed me!... uh ow…" the branch gave way and she fell freely to the depth of the water.

She laughed as she sprung out of the water and to the bank. She shook her messy hair and began unsoaking her clothes. They had needed washing anyways, thanks to the tiger, yet another chore was done. The sun would dry them soon enough, she flattened out her tie as a fish splashed about. Goku beamed as her tail waved carelessly. Looks like the fish were ready and ripe for the picking on this part of the stream. She let the tip of her tail wag around in the water casually.

"Come on fishies, you know it's just a giant worm," chuckled Goku, it wasn't long till she got a nibble and with a swift kick and a small swim, she had a huge one, "Alright, this should last me all the way till dinner."

Goku headed back up the mountain and towards home, she beamed at her prize catch, her mouth watering in anticipation for her soon to be lunch feast. Her ear caught something out of place. It sounded like a loud humming and metal like. She glanced down the path, loud beat like noises straining her ears. In the blink of an eye a large shelled creature flew through the air towards her. A huge twinge hit her as she flew forwards to a tree.

"Oh, god!" Bloomer yelped, '_Way to go idiot, your stupid daydreaming and you just killed a kid_."

"Ow! What was that?" grumbled Goku, as she got up with a slight stumble.

"Your alive!" yelled Bloomer, leaning out of the car, praying that the kid was fine and he could quickly drive off and pretend this never happened. He was already well passed his driving problems from back home, this was not…. Wait… what was the kid yelling about. '_OMG! SHE PICKED UP THE CAR_!' Bloomer yelled as the car was tossed carelessly. '_Demon! She's evil_!'

"Is that all you've got monster!" yelled the little girl, Bloomer panicked and grabbed his gun.

"Not yet," he closed his eyes and fired, glancing as they seemingly ricochet from the girl, "You've got to be kidding! That should have killed you!"

"Thought you finished me off again, did you. Well monster, my Grandmother warned me about things like you, prepare to die!" yelled the girl yanking a pole from her back, Bloomer blinked.

"WAIT! I'm not a monster! I'm a human being just like you!" yelled Bloomer, putting his hands in the air.

Goku froze, the monster had a person's head popping from its side. Had it said human? Goku blinked as slim and flat being dropped to the ground with ease. It looked human but it looked nothing like grandmother or her. Its face was more angled and sharp, large blue eyes and sky blue hair were atop its head. It had no tail to speak of and it was taller and lean.

"If you're a human why do you look different than me? Your lean and flat," said Goku, walking carefully around the 'human.'

"Duh, I'm a boy airhead," Bloomer rolled his eyes, '_What a freak_.'

"A boy! I've never seen one of you before," smiled Goku as she walked around 'him.'

"Are you kidding me!?" asked Bloomer, that was so strange, he couldn't comprehend it, did she not have a father, how could she have never met a boy before.

"Nope. Apart from my grandmother, you're the only other human I've ever met before," beamed Goku, "But my grandmother said if I ever met a boy I should be very nice to him a keep a vigilant watch."

"Well, your grandmother seems like a smart lady," beamed Bloomer, most girls this age were prone to tantrums and drama when it came to his knowledge. He blinked as he was poked in the butt, "Hey, whoa! Watch the pole girly."

"She was, she died a long time ago… I'm sorry, I just wanted to see your tail…. Maybe it takes boys longer to grow one," shrugged Goku.

"Tail?" Bloomer face went red, '_My god, what did they teach this girl_?'

"How did you get that creature to do what you wanted?" asked Goku, poking at the car timidly.

"That's not a creature kid, that's a car," smirked Bloomer, '_Wow, she really knows nothing_.'

"A car, really? That means you're from a city aren't you?" asked Goku, Bloomer smirked as her eyes went wide as she ran back to the fish.

"You'd be correct. West City to be exact. I actually helped make the car," beamed Bloomer, he nearly laughed as the girls eyes grew even wider at this.

"You can make those…. Hey are you hungry," beamed Goku, "You could come back to my house and we could get something to eat. You could tell me all about the city and how you made that car."

"Sure, why not, I could go for something to eat," smirked Bloomer looking at his radar, '_Maybe the Dragonballs at her house?_' "So kiddo, what's on the agenda?"

"Well we could eat lunch and talk. Then we could play together!" beamed Goku, Bloomer raised an eyebrow.

"No offense kid, but your too young for us to 'play' together," said Bloomer, the kid couldn't be more than ten.

"My grandmother played with me all the time, and I was much younger. Do you not like playing catch and stuff?" asked Goku, this was very confusing, "What about Hide and Seek?"

"Oh… oh!" Bloomer's face went red and he looked down, '_Oh god, I sounded like a pervert just then…. I don't think grandma ever told her about that…. Bloomer, you need to shut your can_!' He smiled, "Well then, that sounds fine. Guess it's safe to assume that were having fish for lunch. You know for a little girl, you're extremely strong."

"Grandma taught me to be as tuff as steel," beamed Goku as she dragged the fish, "What's the 'B' on your shirt for.

"My name," shrugged Bloomer, "What's your name kid?"

"Goku! G-O-K-U. Goku," beamed Goku proudly, "What's yours?"

"Mine…" Bloomer looked down, maybe the kid wouldn't put it together, "Bloomer."

"….. PFTTTA!" laughed Goku, "That's a funny name!"

"So's Goku," grumbled Bloomer, "I'll have you know my name is very cool."

"For underwear," snickered Goku, Bloomer rolled his eyes as they approached a small house.

"Cute place, kid," smirked Bloomer, it was a small quant little cottage in a clearing, trees surrounded it aside the mountain rocks.

"Thanks, hold on one second," smiked Goku as she opened the door, "Grandma, we've got company…." It glowed, "Look grandma is trying to say something. Do you hear that?"

"What… Holy! It's a dragonball!" yelled Bloomer, casually pushing Goku aside and picking up the four stared gem in glee.

"Hey! Put my grandma back down. No one is allowed to touch her!" yelled Goku, snatching the ball back from Bloomer.

Bloomer blinked as Goku polished it with her bands and placed it back on its pillow. It took a few seconds for it all to register what Goku was saying in his head. The little girl thought the dragonball was her grandmother and she was trying to talk to her. Bloomer sighed and smirked. He didn't want to upset the kid, but it was time for a dose of reality.

"Hate to do this short stuff, but that's a dragonball. It was reacting to my two, your grandmother wasn't trying to talk to you. Here, look," Bloomer pulled out the two balls from his satchel and showed them to her, Goku's eyes went wide.

"You have two grandmas?" asked Goku, placing her ball near his.

"No, kid. Dragonballs. These gems have the powers to do amazing things. Some good. Some bad. Let's just say if these fell into the wrong hands, terrible things could happen," smiled Bloomer, remembering the tales he'd heard when his research.

"What… what do they do?" asked Goku, staring at hers and holding it close to her.

"Sure you want to know?" asked Bloomer, hesitating.

"Yeah," said Goku, kneeling down next to where Bloomer had sat at the table.

( * )

Meanwhile far across the lands in a dark abandoned temple, the 'wrong hands' were in search of the exact things the two held. A short blue female figure moved with two others. A dog like women and a tall handsome man, who casually pushed the two large temple doors open, causing light to reflect off one of the orange gems. The short blue lady darted to it and yanked it off its dusty pillow, jumping as a discarded armor clad body fell to the ground.

"Uhg, enough of this, I'm ready for my wish," beamed the women.

"Your majesty, you cannot make a wish with just one dragonball, you must have all seven," said the man calmly.

"You mean… more searching," grumbled the women.

"Yes, highness, but imagine. Once you've united them you will awake the glorious eternal dragon all for the soul purpose of granting you a single wish. Any wish you want," Finished the man, a smirk casually on his face.

"I can see it! I supposed if it means any wish I want, well then…. I can handle a little more searching. Cause then I shall rule… the entire world and for that I can wait a little longer!" beamed the women, "Come Shu, Mei... let's go."

( * )

Goku held the dragonball in shock as Bloomer finished telling a detailed story about a giant dragon arising from the dragonballs. It sounded so mystifying, like a fantasy. Goku imagined some of the painting her grandmother had told her about and showed her once, coming to life. It was amazing, any wish a person wants. It was like a genie that her grandmother had once told her a story about.

"That's amazing. I wonder why she never told me about this," pondered Goku, turning the ball over in her hand carefully.

"She may not have known Goku, very few people know about the dragonballs. Fact is. You and I are two of the very few who do know," smiled Bloomer.

"Wow… hey please don't get yours mixed up with mine," said Goku carefully.

"Don't worry, kid. That's impossible, each ball has a different number of stars on them, see this one has five," beamed Bloomer, as he stood up, "I can't believe it, I have three now…. I'll be able to wish for a girlfriend in no time at all. You are going to let me use it for my wish right?"

"No way!" yelled Goku, hovering over hers, "My grandma gave me this to remember her by and I'm not going to hand it over to you just because you're a boy."

"Your grandmother said to be nice to boys, remember," said Bloomer, Goku stuck out her tongue, Bloomer smirked, "Tell you what. I'll trade you, I give you a little kiss on the lips and you let me use the dragonball.

"Why would I want to touch your lips, I have my own," grimaced Goku.

"Oh god! Well there has to be something… hey how about this. We become partners," smiled Bloomer, '_She'd make a decent bodyguard that's for sure_.'

"You mean…. go with you and look for balls?" asked Goku, blinking.

"Come on it would be fun. You'd get to travel, see the city. I'm sure your grandmother would be proud. Her little granddaughter out on adventure and seeing the world," beamed Bloomer, he really needed that ball.

"You really think so?" asked Goku, with a smile.

"Of course, think about it. You'll get to see the world. Cities, deserts, the ocean. It'll be great and you'll get to learn so much. So what do you say? Partners?" asked Bloomer.

"Okay," beamed Goku, she wondered what it would be like, seeing the world.

Goku slightly spaced out on the thought of having an adventure… the ocean, she'd always wanted to see it…. it may just be a bigger river, but her grandmother had told her about even bigger fish then was in the river itself. It wasn't long till she remembered that there was a fish in serious need of being made for something to eat.

"Hey Bloomer, do you want to put some wood on the fire so I can start making this fish… oh and tell me about the world… especially the cities?" beamed Goku, as Bloomer got up and they headed outside for the fish and wood.

"Well West City is pretty awesome. There's buses, cars, huge buildings, and there's lots of people," smiled Bloomer, "But there's also places like amusement parks and stuff?"

"What's an amusement park?" asked Goku, as the sliced the fish.

"What… whoa I keep forgetting. Well anyways it's a place where…" Bloomer trailed off telling stories about his life in the city and about the library where he'd found the books about the dragonball legend.

It was getting late and nearly dinner time when they decided to head out, Bloomer gave serious consideration to crashing for the night at the little house, but they were already behind schedule. Bloomer was dead determined to have a girlfriend by the end of the month. It wasn't that he had trouble getting a girlfriend, nah, that was easy. He was wealthy, handsome, and smart. But all the girls at school he seemed to attract were bimbos or only wanted to date him because of whom his family was. There was also the fact most girls his age were so whiney and dramatic. No, he was going to wish for a perfect girlfriend. Smart, Pretty, Strong, and mostly a princess… that way he wouldn't have to worry about her being money hungry.

"Hey Bloomer, how are we going to find the dragonballs?" asked Goku, "Where do we even start looking."

"Whoa kid, who do you think you're dealing with. I'm not an amateur you know. Check it," Bloomer pulled out the round device he'd looked at earlier, "I made it. It uses a special energy admittance to pick up on the dragonballs. See, this is ours."

"Wow," Goku looked at the device Bloomer had, she wondered how he made these things. Cars. Dragonball locators.

"Yeah the nearest one isn't too far, but definably not walking distance…. Let's see that means we'll need a ride… you totaled the last one," Bloomer opened his capsule box, it was nice out and the kid was pretty small so, "Got it, this should be fun for a while."

"Bloomer, what are those?" asked Goku as Bloomer tossed a small bomb and a thin metal thing like the car popped out, "Your… you're a witch or a warlock aren't you! That's how you make these things… grandma told me about dark magic…"

"What? Are you kidding? I'm not a witch or a warlock… It's a dino-cap. My family makes them, there common. Everyone in the city practically has one," Bloomer rolled his eyes and slid on the motorbike, "Hop on."

"Okay…" Goku kicked at it making sure if she sat on it, it wouldn't attack.

"We don't have all day, come on kid," grumbled Bloomer, '_God this kid is so stupid_.'

They took off down the road, Bloomer smirked as he hit the gas, he was enjoying showing off. Goku had stopped panicking and was giggling as they left her home in the dust. Bloomer had to admit he may have been speeding just because there was no law out here or people for that matter. He thought for a moment, '_well there was just the kid, you know if she counts as a normal person_.' Bloomer's eyes shot open as they flew off a very steep hill. He managed to regain control and took a breath. Goku cheering the whole time, '_I gotta be more careful_.' He groaned, he needed to make a stop before he had a couple issues.

"Hey Goku, I'll be right back I need to make a pit stop," yawned Bloomer.

"Okay, I'll come with," beamed Goku, she wondered what a pit stop was… was it a giant pit?

"No! You stay here, got it!" yelled Bloomer as he darted towards some trees, "It means I have to pee!"

"Why didn't you just say so," Goku hopped on the bike and looked around, her mind racing in wonderment about what was beyond the mountains ahead.

"GOKU! HELP!" Goku heard Bloomer's voice bellow through the air.

"Can't he make up his mind," yawned Goku as she headed towards the trees.

Bloomer wasn't exactly sure what had happened in the span of thirty seconds…. But one moment he was about to unzip and the next a giant pterodactyl had him firmly in her grasp. It took about 2.5 seconds for Bloomer to catch on to what had just happened…. Or more likely… for the panic to set in. He was already screaming for Goku before he even had time to process, I mean it wasn't like she was going to help him a great deal. If Bloomer had really thought about it, this was a lot more exciting than the incident… but as he was too busy panicking, that point had yet to cross his mind.

"Hey there, are you a friend of Bloomer's?" asked Goku, she couldn't really tell if Bloomer was panicking or laughing, he sure was shaking a lot, "If not, can you please put him down."

"Ohm, hey yeah kid. I'm an old friend of his," smirked the dinosaur, his tail wrapping around Bloomer, but before Goku could respond she was tied to a tree, "In fact were having dinner for two this evening, catch you later lame brain."

"That's not very nice," glared Goku as they began to take off, Bloomer screaming and yelling the whole way, "I don't think you're a friend of Bloomer's at all."

"NO DUH GOKU! GET ME DOWN YOU IDIOT!" screamed Bloomer, _'Good idea, leave the gun on the motorcycle, you won't need it too pee._'

"You don't have to call me names," grumbled Goku, as her tail easily untied her, but how on earth was she going to get up there, it wasn't like she could…. Fly.

She looked at the motorcycle on the other side of the brush, Bloomer had made it fly on the last hill… so that meant it was capable of flight. She ran to the bike as she saw Bloomer and his captor soaring higher above. There had to be a way to get this thing going, Bloomer had tinkered with its ears the most. She pushed them and suddenly it began moving along very slowly.

"Come on buddy, Bloomer's in trouble," said Goku, her brows furrowed as she moved her hands some more, she laughed as it began picking up speed the more she turned it, "Alright, that's more like it. Come on, let's get you flying."

Bloomer wondered how long it was until his inevitable death. There was no way Goku could help him now, not unless she had some sort of unknown flying ability. In a sheer moment he wasn't screaming in his head or out loud, he thought just maybe she might actually be able too. It was slowly diminished as she saw Goku attempting to drive the bike on the ground below, '_Yup, I think I might be sautéed in onions soon._' He wondered if he could request something, you know, as kind of a last wish… _'Wait…. Is… that the bike…. She's FLYING_!' One would think this as Goku was barely out of reach.

"Just a little closer," muttered Goku, now in front of the bike, her fingers almost touching Bloomer's.

"I don't want to be sautéed," whimpered Bloomer, he wanted to smack himself at how pathetic he had just sounded, '_No wonder you can't find a decent girl, you idiot… Damn it Bloomer, focus!_'

"Mmm, that sounds like a good idea," chuckled the dinosaur darkly, "Some garlic even….. what the! Hey kid, get your own food."

"Give me my friend…." Goku began drifting back to earth, she gave one last kick and soared, but it still wasn't enough, she hated violence, but, "Power Pole Extend!"

In one swift movement the thin fighting pole she carried became long and sturdy. She swiped at the large creature and with a sickening crack; Bloomer was released from its grasp. Goku laughed as they fell back, tossing the pole to catch Bloomer, judging by his abilities to stay calm in these situations, she doubted he'd be able to pull himself together for a landing. She landed gracefully on the cliff side, the beast plummeting below. She sighed, she really hated violence, but the dinosaur had been asked nicely to comply.

"Hey uh… Goku," Goku looked up to where Bloomer's voice came quietly, "Can ohm… you help me down… I'm having a slight crisis…"

"Okay…. Why are your pants wet?" asked Goku as she leapt across the gorge with ease.

"DON'T QUESTION ME, JUST HELP ME DOWN ALREADY!" screamed Bloomer, his pale face flushing a deep crimson.

"Okay, no need to yell, I did just save you," sighed Goku, easily pulling Bloomer to safety, she wondered for a moment what smelled like urine, but dismissed it as Bloomer bee lined behind a bush, "You do realize that what you're doing is exactly what caused the last few minutes, right?"

"JUST STAY THERE! I need to change my pants," Goku barely heard his mutter but rolled her eyes.

"Geesh, why is he so weird, what's wrong with changing with other," grumbled Goku, as Bloomer came back around the bush in a white shirt and blue jacket; his pants now dark brown with black shoes, "Where did you get those."

"Dino-cap, come on kid, let's bounce," sighed Bloomer putting on goggles and rubbing his temple before tossing another capsule down, he had to be careful; anymore things like that and he'd be running out of rides in less than a week.

They cruised onwards, this bike didn't have a bug shield, and Bloomer knew his hair would be chaos after this ride but he wanted to get as far from this disaster as possible. He glanced at the radar and smirked, they could make a halfway point before it became too dark if they continued without any more stops…. Or accidents. Goku hopped on back and grabbed his waist. He just hoped she'd lighten up on her strength once she realized he wasn't going to crash and burn. He revved the engine and took off down the slight path, the sun would set in a few hours, so they had time. Goku beamed as they soared through the grounds freely. She was amazed at how fast this thing was, it was so much faster than her running. She looked at Bloomer and smirked, dirt smudged his nose and the weird glasses he wore made his eyes look like bugs.

"Bloomer?" asked Goku as they sped along.

"Yeah kid," said Bloomer as he made a sharp turn around some rocks, and through some small bushes.

"Have you ever done this before, I mean the cities are really far from here… is it common to travel far from home?" asked Goku as they went over a small bump.

"I've traveled before, I mean never on my own… my parents weren't even keen on me doing this, they think it's too dangerous. But whatever. I doubt my mom will even notice I'm gone until she asks for my help building something and my dad… well chances are he won't even notice a thing, he'll just think I'm shopping or in the lab. I say two weeks yet before they notice and give me a call. By then, if we keep up this pace, I'll be back already," said Bloomer with a shrug.

"I don't think I'd travel this far if my grandmother was still alive, but your right. I need to see things that she told me about, it got lonely sometimes," smiled Goku.

"I know the feeling kid," smiled Bloomer, and Goku thought for a moment, he looked kinda sad, but then Bloomer smiled, "But hey, we got each other for company. So let's just focus on the road trip, m'kay,"

"Yeah, it's going to be a great adventure," laughed Goku as they cruised over the hill top, she wondered what fun was over that hillside next, this was going to be amazing.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_*Chapter Two: The Royal Quest _

Shall be posted by Thursday this week.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Seriously, please review, I want to know if this is worth continuing. I really want to get to the DBZ version.

Also in unrelated (to the story) news... I just watched the Korean Dragonball liveaction film... my god, lol.


	2. The Emperess' Quest

Well onwards with the story shall we. I revised the other chapter so let me know if you see anything wrong with it.

YAY! Reviews! Please review more, I love them.

Also an update on my roomie discovering the series…. I have no limited him to one disc a day because I cannot sleep with his maniacal laughter throughout the house.

.

**Dragonball GB: Season One**

**Episode 2**

**The Emperess' Quest**

.

.

Their surroundings were getting darker, and frankly, Goku's stomach was getting louder. She pouted slightly, every time she saw a snake or small animal run or slide off, Bloomer would tell her she wasn't allowed to eat it. She wondered what Bloomer lived off, maybe boys didn't need to eat as much as girls or something. A big snake slid across the path and into the growing darkness.

"Look! Bloomer, that snakes even bigger than the last one your beast almost hit. That should last us till dinner," laughed Goku, she heard Bloomer groan.

"That is disgusting Goku. We are not eating snakes, yuck. If you want to stop grossing people out, you're going to have to stop eating things like snakes and bugs. It's nasty, and even worse when a girl does it," said Bloomer, fighting down his gag reflex.

"What about lizards, I love lizards," said Goku, remembering the last time she'd had one hungrily.

"Nope, just as gross. You're just going to have to tough in up and get over it, kid," sighed Bloomer as they hit a larger clearing with fewer trees around, "This looks like a good place to stop for the night."

"Okay, I'll gather some woods for a fire," beamed Goku, getting ready to head off.

"Why? Just because were outside doesn't mean we have to live like savages, just give me a second squirt," smirked Bloomer as he pulled out his Dino-Caps.

"You have a tent in there…. I don't like those witch bombs of yours Bloomer. My grandma always said you should never use magic unless it's to help someone," grumbled Goku, those things made her uneasy.

"Well if that's the case. I am helping someone; he's handsome and has fantastic blue hair," smirked Bloomer as he carelessly tossed the Dino-Cap and a small house popped up, "perfect."

"Bloomer, I got this, don't worry I'll protect you from this one," said Goku, her pole at the ready.

"Goku, chill, it's a house," sighed Bloomer with an eye roll as he walked in, hitting the lights as he did so and tossing down his gun.

"How…. How did you make it light in here when it's getting darker out there?" asked Goku as she carefully stepped forward.

"Electricity Goku, gosh, it's like talking to a stone age neanderthal. Anyways, this is my home away from home, pretty cool, right," smirked Bloomer, flopping in a seat casually as Goku walked around.

Bloomer smirked, '_She's so adorable_,' he picked up the remote for the television she was staring at. He hit the power button and music began blaring. He couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the shocked look on Goku's face. She was just so amusing with her wide eyes and shocked look. Bloomer casually flipped the channel and froze. Goku blinked at the box that held people in it, it had to be some sort of prison. She watched as two people leaned to put their lips together, '_Why would they do that?_' She turned to ask Bloomer but he gaping at the box with a dazed look. Goku shrugged and picked up the flat thing with buttons on it and pushed the arrow one. A giant monster appeared on the television and Goku watched Bloomer yell and fall out of the chair.

"Hey shut up, Squirt," grumbled Bloomer from where he now sat on the floor, '_Guess I'm not watching any movies._'

"Hey Bloomer, are you getting hungry?" asked Goku, her brow quirked.

"Why?" sighed Bloomer as he went to stand up.

"Your drooling," said Goku, Bloomer quickly wiped his face.

"That's embarrassing," grumbled Bloomer, as he stood he caught a familiar smell that he had since accustomed to being outside, but now it was in here, "What is that gross smell…. Oh god. Goku, kid, you seriously need a bath."

"… Ohm, what's a bath? Is it yummy?" asked Goku with a smile.

"You… can't be serious," asked Bloomer, his whole thought process slowed to a halt, "That is disgusting… I… I guess I'll… have to show you."

After a brief argument about decency and towels, Bloomer finally had Goku in the tub. It wasn't as awkward as he'd feared, more or less tedious. Bloomer had come to the conclusion that Goku's tangle of hair was exactly that; a mess on wild, unruly, and uneven hair. Bloomer rinsed the shampoo from Goku's hair all while answering questions about this thing called, 'bath.' He grumbled and froze, 'Why is that tail still on?' He yanked it.

"OWIE! Bloomer, that hurt. Why are you pulling my tail," yelled Goku, angrily.

"How does it stay on kid, is it super glued to your butt or something? I'm trying to wash your back properly," asked Bloomer, scratching his head, '_She's such a weirdo_.'

"No. I told you it's my tail," she smiled, "Don't worry, I can wash my own back, see."

"W… what?" asked Bloomer as the tail wound around the loofa brush with ease, he felt the panic coming before he yelled and fled to the other room, "GOKU! Why… why do you have a tail growing?!"

"Dunno," said Goku, casually drying herself off as she followed after Bloomer, "I just know that all girls have them. It's no big deal or anything; it's just how we are Bloomer. Maybe boys don't have them after all. That's okay," smiled Goku proudly for knowing something new Bloomer didn't.

'_Maybe she's right, I've never seen a naked girl before… maybe they keep them in their pants… but…_' Bloomer blinked in shock, "I can't believe I'm sixteen and I'm just finding this out… now… oh god."

"Okay, maybe not all girls. My grandma didn't have one, but she was very odd," giggled Goku, as she began putting on her clothes, they smelt a little funny and they were warm, "Why are they warm."

"See, girl's don't have tails… your just… just an anomaly," responded Bloomer, quickly, his mind spinning back into focus, "And I washed them, idiot."

"Oh… thanks," beamed Goku, "Thanks for the bath, it was very nice."

"Bath, god that sounds awesome," sighed Bloomer.

About fifteen minutes later, Bloomer stormed out of the bathroom angrily. His hair wasn't dry and he was still slightly wet in his night shirt, but he didn't much care at this point. It was like having that annoying little sister he'd never wanted. Goku sat in the chair as he grumbled and began getting food from around the small kitchen area. He looked at the girl, trying to give her a seething look, but she just beamed at him and he sighed. He was hungry anyways.

"Bloomer, whatchya making?" asked Goku as Bloomer started a coffee maker.

"Something to drink, well kid its slim pickings. I'm thinking salads and bread ought to do it," shrugged Bloomer, that'd be good for him.

"Bloomer?" asked Goku, Bloomer sighed and looked at her, "What are you going to wish when we get the dragonballs?"

"Ohm," Bloomer blushed, he'd said it once before but he'd hoped Goku hadn't heard him, sadly she hadn't and she'd actually asked, "Well… Iwasgonnawishforsgirl…"

"What was that?" asked Goku, tilting her head, she'd heard girl and that was about it.

"I'm going to wish for a girlfriend," Bloomer sighed, "Not just any girlfriend, a perfect girlfriend."

"I'm a girl friend, why do you need to wish for one?" asked Goku, Bloomer's face went red.

"There's a difference Goku, trust me… but we won't get into that," grumbled Bloomer, "A girlfriend, the one I want, is sort of a companion who you do things like go on dates with, dances, and… Goku, it's kind of complicated, but she requires a wish."

"I don't know how to dance, is that the difference… what's a date?" asked Goku, her brow rose, "But if that's what you're looking for… why don't you just find a girl who can dance?"

"Uh yeah… that's it," Bloomer smirked, "You see Goku, finding a girl who can…. Dance I guess… is very hard for me. I may be brilliant, handsome, and just awesome…. But I need a girl just as good looking, smart, and awesome… which is very hard for me to find. I have to wish for something like a Princess you know. Not just any…. Goku?"

"Huh…" Goku came out of her daze with a yawn," Sorry Bloomer you were boring me… is the food done?"

"Whatever," griped Bloomer as he put two bowls and some bread on the table and sat down, "Eat up kid."

"Yuck, this bread stuff has no taste… and this soup is gross and bitter," said Goku with a shudder.

"That's coffee, kid. Not soup. Besides you have to eat right so you grow up big and strong, you know," exhaled Bloomer.

"Right," smiled Goku as she put on her shoes and pole, "Good idea Bloomer."

"Where are you going?" asked Bloomer, with a yawn.

"Going to get something to eat, don't worry I'll bring some back," grinned Goku, opening the door.

"Goku, be careful or you might end up being food yourself… be careful!" yelled Bloomer as the door closed.

.

( ** )

.

Not far from where there camp had been set up, a plane flew overhead. The agent known as Mei, glared out the window bitterly. His gloved hands rang the steering wheel. The dog women beside him, whose teeth had been chattering, was slightly getting on his nerves. Agent Shu looked at Agent Mei and sighed.

"Do we really have to land, can't we just go back and say we went. She's already tried cutting me up today, and I'm not up for any more danger," howled the dog.

"Nah, we better check it out first," sighed Mei, "Really, was it the chain saws this time?"

"Well it's better than the lightning strike device she made last month," sighed Shu.

"There we go, let's take a look, I thought I saw something," said Mei, starting to land the plane.

Meanwhile Goku darted through the trees quickly. It was dark and she didn't want to stay out here too long, she was usually asleep by now or inside. It was cloudy so she didn't have to worry about any monster's being out. She looked at the centipede, '_Bloomer could probably eat this all by himself_.' A loud humming came from overhead. She looked skyward to see a gigantic bird flying into the night. Goku shook head and beamed, '_That'll last us till breakfast_!'

However Agent's Shu and Mei were not as hopeful as Goku as they landed the plan and found it to be an utter boneyard. Bones and remnants of nearly every animal and some man were scattered about a large empty cavern. Shu was tempted to indulge in some nice bone chewing, but she was pretty sure she didn't want to know where these bones had been. Mei held fast to Shu and he seriously considered just bolting too the craft and telling Emperess Pilaf that there was nothing ever here.

"Let's go," whispered Shu, just as a loud crack noise came about and a small figure came landing into the boneyard.

"Hi there," beamed Goku.

"The kid likes to jump," muttered Shu, Mei agreed.

"Kid, what are you doing out here. Shouldn't you be at home? Beat it before you get hurt," sighed Mei.

"No way, that giant birdy is mine and I'm not letting you have it," frowned Goku as she spotted the large bird on the flat stone.

"Whatever, listen I think I hear your mommy calling you, no go," snapped Mei, he froze as lights surrounded them, "That's… not good."

"What is…." Shu fell silent as wolves began to surround them, "It wasn't a dragon ball… RUN!"

Mei and Shu high tailed it back to the airplane, ignoring the gleeful Goku as she praised the new quantity of food around her. They took a deep breath as they watched the chaos safely from inside the metal shield. Shu started the engine and sped off, neither noticing a very angry little girl running after here stolen 'birdie.' However said birdie proved to be too hard as she sent them careening into a large tree, but Wolf was enough.

.

( ** )

.

Apparently Bloomer wasn't a fan of wolf, as Goku learned later that evening as she snuggled up on her pillow near the window. Bloomer snored very loudly, but at least the pillow muffled it a little bit. It had been a brief fight the night before about sleeping arrangements, but Bloomer finally gave in and decided bunking together was not as much an inconvenience as arguing about being jealous over tails. Goku yawned as she woke; looking out into the woods and bits of desert land and looked around, '_huh_.'

"Must not be time to get up yet," yawned Goku as she nestled closer to Bloomer, resting her head on his lap, it reminded her of times with her grandma.

She turned a little, but something felt odd, she patted his lap and frowned, '_It feels like there's something there?_' She scratched her head a few seconds pondering why his lap didn't feel flat. She shrugged and decided to look, and she could never recall being so horrified before and she'd seen a lot of scary things. However, nothing was more horrifying for Bloomer as being woken up out of a really nice sleep to a little girl screaming her head off.

"WHAT!? What happened?!" yelled Bloomer, grabbing Goku's shoulder and looking wildly around for the reason.

"T-The… y-your s-tar is g-gone… no stars…. Balls… two dragon balls," Goku stuttered, her eyes twitching slightly.

"What do you mean the dragon balls have no stars?" Bloomer ran to the counter in shock, had they misplaced them, "Goku, there all here and they all have stars."

"There was… it was like a turtle or… or giant earth worm," continued Goku in shock.

"Calm down kiddo, I have no idea what you're rambling on about…. I think you just had a bad dream, you're okay," yawned Bloomer, "Well, guess I'm up."

Goku however wasn't so quick to recover. _'Maybe… maybe that's just what boys are_…' Goku blinked and looked at Bloomer as he put a series of products in his hair and brushed it like crazy. However after nearly twenty minutes of this, Goku decided that was just that… perhaps boys had no tails and instead had… had a small bald tail.

"Bloomer, are you a turtle?" asked Goku with a sigh, Bloomer stopped combing his hair and looked at Goku in confusion, "Because you definitely move like one."

"Well, excuse me. You're the one who woke be up at the butt crack of dawn… and I am not going out into the world looking like crap… you can have your hair going every which way, but no thank you," ranted Bloomer as he went back to getting dressed and ready, "Goku, if you want I could pull your hair back for you so it's not all over the place."

"Nah, I'm going to go exercise while you take forever," sighed Goku as she ran outside to break some rocks.

Goku ran over to the biggest rock and began lifting it so she could smash it, the bigger and denser the better. She beamed as she broke one quickly and then a few others for good measure. However on her third one, her rock talked. That, she had to admit, was very new. Her slight shock went away very quickly as she realized it was a… turtle?

"Oh gosh Bloomer, you really did turn into a turtle," Goku blinked rapidly, "Well that changes our trip a lot."

"Goku, who are you talking too?" asked Bloomer coming out as he buckled his belt.

"I… I thought I was talking to you," Goku blinked at the large turtle, "So your just a turtle."

"Yes I am," moaned the turtle, "Sorry for startling you, I didn't know anyone was around.

"Whoa, what's a sea turtle doing this far away from the ocean?" asked Bloomer scratching his head.

"Simply, I'm lost…. I hate to ask, but do you happen to have any salt water?" asked Turtle, hopefully.

"Yeah, just one second," said Bloomer running in the house and then back out with a bucket, "There you go."

"Oh thank you," said Turtle gulping down the water, "Would you happen to know how far the sea is from here."

"Ohm, hold on…. According to my map…. Geesh your over a hundred miles away… wish we could help you," said Bloomer, putting the map down.

"Hey, we could take you," beamed Goku, she'd help out a new friend and see the ocean.

"What… that's way out of our way Goku, we can't just take a turtle a hundred miles out of the way to the ocean.

"You said we wish we could help, so I'm taking her," said Goku in a final tone.

"Could you, I would be very grateful," said Turtle, happily.

"No…. fine you go but I'm not," frowned Bloomer as Goku picked up the Turtle.

"Fine, see you later," said Goku with an eye roll, "Have fun fixing your hair for another hour."

"Little twirp…" Bloomer glared at the horizon where creatures chased each other and large dinosaurs stomped, "Freaking little…. UHG! GOKU WAIT UP!"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Okay kiddies, please review, it makes me very happy. Okay here's the schedule.

_**Chapter 3: The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi **_will be posted Monday at the latest if not sooner.

_**Chapter 4: Oolong the Terrible **_will be posted Wednesday at the latest.

_**Chapter 5: Yamcha the Desert Thief**_ and _**Chapter 6: Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls**_ will be posted by the following Saturday.


	3. The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi

Okay gang, thanks so much for the reviews. Remember every review encourages me to write more… Also the story line will eventually become more detailed… simply Dragonball, in the start, followed the story perfectly, but as we got closer to DBZ, suddenly it was skipping… so I will follow the story, but in those parts where something was missing, I will write an entire Segway.

.

.

**Dragonball GB: Season One**

**Episode 3**

**The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi**

.

.

Bloomer grumbled as he drove along Goku, this girl was causing him a world of a migraine. More to the point, he didn't like being talked about like he wasn't there, by a twelve year-old and a Turtle. This was a worthless trip, all for a stupid Turtle. Bloomer glared at the two, wondering what the point of his goggles if they were barely doing 20 miles per hour. He blinked rapidly and looked at Goku, who barely seemed to have work up a sweat on their trip. Not only that, they hadn't stopped and they were almost there.

"Wow, we only have ten miles left and we'll be there," smirked Bloomer; this trip hadn't been too bad.

"And it only took as long as it takes you to pick an outfit out, see Bloomer," beamed Goku, Bloomer glared, when did this girl become a smart ass?

"Remind me why I'm traveling with you?" asked Bloomer with a frown as the Turtle laughed at Goku's jest.

"Because you need my Dragon Ball to wish for a girlfriend and you're a scaredy cat," beamed Goku, Bloomer's face flushed.

"Don't tell people that!" yelled Bloomer, Goku's brow quirked.

"That you're afraid of everything or your wish?" asked Goku, Bloomer gave her a dead face look.

"I think he means both, Goku," replied Turtle.

"Why, what's wrong with them? So what if Bloomer can't fight and cries in the face of danger. As for a girlfriend, it's hard for him to find the right girl because he's picky," said Goku innocently.

"I do not… I'm not… can we just get to the ocean," growled Bloomer.

"My looks like dinner's arrived," came a booming loud voice, the three looked ahead to see a giant bear dressed in warrior attire.

"Really?" gasped Bloomer, this was just not a good day.

"Tell you what, give me the turtle and I'll let you continue on your way," smirked the bear, "Humans give me indigestion."

"Give him the turtle Goku," whimpered Bloomer as he looked at the small girl next to him, though no fear was on her face.

"I'd appreciate it, if you'd leave us alone ma'am," sighed Goku, with an annoyed look on her face, "And No, Bloomer. Turtle is my friend."

"For god's sake Goku, she's a turtle," panicked Bloomer, "Getting killed to save a turtle is ridiculous."

"I could say the same for saving you," glared Turtle, Bloomer jumped as the bear emitted a mighty roar, as did Turtle.

"Last chance, give me the turtle or I'll have you all for dinner," snapped the bear, in response, Goku stuck out her tongue.

"ARE YOU CRAZY…. YEEE!" Bloomer's eyes doubled in size as the bear ripped out a sword.

"You better hop down," said Goku to Turtle as she jumped into a stance as Bloomer and Turtle fled to a nearby rock, "I don't like bullies… If it's a fight you want, then fine."

"Girl is nuts," gasped Bloomer, smacking his palm to his forehead.

"I hope she doesn't get hurt," sobbed Turtle, "She's the nicest person I've ever met."

"If you didn't want her to get hurt, you should have done something, like give yourself up," snapped Bloomer.

"I didn't see you do anything," glared Turtle as the bear attacked Goku, she dodged with ease, Bloomer felt his bag as beamed.

"That's it!" yelled the bear raising its sword high above Goku, she already planned on which place to duck towards as a bang blew out and the bear roared and dropped the sword, blood on its paw, "YOUR DEAD!"

Bloomer blinked at the gun in his hand, he really needed to aim better, he'd been aiming for its head. Bloomer shrieked and dropped the gun as the bear came raging towards him. He didn't have much time to flee a Goku came flying out of nowhere and kicked the bear straight in the nose, and with one more blow to the head the bear was out. It huge hand crashing on top of Bloomer.

"Bloomer you okay?" asked Goku, as he squirmed out from under the large paw.

"Yeah, never better," grumbled Bloomer with a cringe as he got up, "You?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping but I could have handled it on my own," laughed Goku, "Come on Turtle, let's get you home."

"If we keep this up, I'm not going to have any bullets left," sighed Bloomer as he got back on his bike and followed beside Goku and Turtle.

"That was a good shot," said Turtle as they trailed along.

"Sure," blushed Bloomer, he wasn't fessing up to anything, "Whatever…. Look!"

"WOW!" yelled Goku as they turned down the cliff to look over the trees into the horizon.

The sun sparkled over the water, as birds flew high above with the smell of salt filling the air. Turtle jumped off Goku's back after running downhill, Bloomer following behind. Goku was speechless, she'd heard about the ocean from her grandmother many times and how someday they'd see it. But to actually look at it, it was amazing. It was bigger than she'd ever imagined. She heard a small chuckle come from Bloomer as Turtle relished in a small wave coming on shore.

"It's so big!" yelled Goku, touching the warm water with awe.

"It covers most of the world," smirked Bloomer, patting Goku on the head before flopping on the sand, "Well since we're here.. I'm going for a swim."

"Good, wait right here. I got a gift for you," beamed Turtle as she swam off.

"A gift? It's not a shell is it!?" yelled Bloomer, but Turtle had submerged, "Well then… Good thing I decided to wear shorts… GOKU! YOU CAN'T SWIM NAKED!"

.

❸

.

"Your highness," Shu and Mei ran into the palace and into the Emperess' dining quarters.

"Have you gotten me another dragon ball," beamed the Emperess gleefully.

"No ma'am, there was a problem with the lead," said Mei bowing his head.

"What was the problem?" asked Pilaf, tapping her fingers impatiently.

"It was a bumb lead…. We nearly got killed by wolves," bellowed Mei, his calm expression replaced with one of terror.

"And then… and then this crazy kid kicked out plane and we crashed…" whined Shu.

"Silence!" yelled Pilaf, "You mean to tell me that you two bumbling clods…. Got nothing?!"

"But this kid…" both began, Pilaf held up her hand and slid her other to the button next to her, which retracted as a phone rang.

"Saved by the bell," murmured Shu, Mei nodded.

"FANTASTIC!" laughed Pilaf as she hung up the phone, "Looks like you two have one more chance to redeem yourself. There's a hermit living on an island, names Roshi. Sources say she has one….. well… go!"

"Are there wolves," whimpered Shu, Pilaf glared, "Right away!"

"Let's go!" yelled Mei as they ran to the plan, only to have the tiny emperess following right behind, "You've never come with us before."

"Apparently you two can't manage a simple mission without me, so let's go," said the Emperess as they squeezed into the tiny plan.

"Everyone remain seated and buckle their seat belts please," beamed Shu, as the two slightly squished her.

"Forget the seat belts, there's not enough room," boomed Pilaf bitterly.

"Because there's one too many people in here," grumbled Shu, glaring at Pilaf.

"What was that?!" screeched Pilaf.

"I said: I read you loud and clear," beamed Shu as she flew them upwards.

.

❸

.

"Ruin your hair yet," mocked Goku as Bloomer came up for air during his swimming.

"Pft, I can fix it when we get back," said Bloomer casually as he swam.

"So really were not leaving anywhere else at all tonight," smirked Goku, Bloomer glared, "I still don't see why you made me wear your shirt with my belt.

"Goku, you need to learn modestly. You can't run around naked anytime you want too, you're a little girl now but eventually you're going to grow up and…. You're not even listening are you?" sighed Bloomer as Goku splashed him.

"Haha, nope," beamed Goku as she splashed about, giggling the entire time.

"Figures…. Hey, what's that?" asked Bloomer standing up in the shallow water as something came towards them from in the distance.

"It's Turtle and she's got somebody on her back," said Goku with a shrug as she got out of the water and began pulling on her clothes, "Here you go."

"It's still soaking wet," sighed Bloomer as he took his shirt and tossed it over a nearby rock, "Wow, Goku, you got some super sight there… Hey! We're over here!"

"You do realize you're the only ones on the beach right," came the voice of an elderly woman whilst muttering under her breath, "Idiot."

"Cool shell," beamed Bloomer as Roshi jumped down, she was a bald elderly women in bight clothing, large sunglasses matched the color of a large painted shell on her back.

"Thank you. Now Turtle, which one of these kids helped you?" asked Roshi with a smirk as she turned to look at the turtle beside her.

"She did, Master, she helped me," beamed Turtle as she pointed at Goku.

"Well then, thank you for helping my friend find her way home. The names Roshi kid, hmm, let's see. What should I give you," she snapped her fingers, "I got it, Come to me… MAGIC CARPET!"

"WHOA! A magic carpet!" beamed Bloomer as the old women raised her staff to the air.

"What's a magic carpet, Bloomer?" asked Goku, Bloomer blinked and beamed.

"It's an enchanted carpet that flies you wherever you want to go," beamed Bloomer, his face fell however, "There not real though… at least I don't think they are."

"Master, you to the carpet to the cleaners remember," muttered Turtle, Roshi blanched.

"Oh yeah… hmm let's see then… That leaves the Nimbus… but am I ready to part with him," Roshi smirked, "You know what, why not. If you can ride him, he's yours. Come to me FLYING NIMBUS!"

"Bloomer, this lady's strange," said Goku, leaning towards Bloomer.

"Most older people are Goku," shrugged Bloomer, but her stopped thinking as a little cloud came billowing towards them at high speed and then right in front of them, "Oh my god…"

"WOW!... It's so fluffy and soft… can I have a bite?" asked Goku, Bloomer rolled his eyes.

"You don't eat it, you blunder head… you ride it… I'll show you. Catch is, you have to be pure of heart to ride it," Roshi smirked as she jumped up and promptly plummeted to the ground, "Ow…"

"Master! You must have done something really naughty," said Turtle in a shocked voice.

"Can it!" yelled Roshi, Goku stared at the cloud longingly.

"Can I try?" asked Goku, stroking the puffy cloud happily.

"Sure, why not," said the old hermit bitterly as Bloomer helped her up.

Goku bounded on to the cloud with grace, and there was no give. Bloomer blinked in shock as Goku cheered on top of the cloud. Before they blinked Goku was speeding through the air and in loops. Bloomer was astounded as she danced with the cloud in fits of laughter. It seemed like forever but in a few seconds the cloud and Goku skidded to a halt in front of them and began to float in circles around the group.

"Wee! This is so much fun," beamed Goku, laughing as she flew about.

"You ride that cloud like you've had it forever," laughed Roshi, Bloomer beamed.

"What about me, do I get a gift. I helped the turtle too," said Bloomer hopefully, that cloud was amazing.

"Whatya say Turtle, did the young man help you out?" asked Roshi, Turtle shook his head.

"Nope, just the girl," said Turtle.

"Hey! I shot the bear AND gave you salt water," glared Bloomer, '_Doesn't that count for anything.'_

"I'll have to side with Turtle on this one," shrugged Roshi, "But… I could be persuaded… with a little kiss… with a little tongue action?"

"What?" asked Bloomer, he was taken aback, was this women coming on to him, he blanched; this was just like the 'incident.'

"MASTER!" yelled Turtle, eyes wide, "No wonder you can't ride the Nimbus Cloud anymore."

"Hush up…. So what do you say handsome, give an old lady some sugar," Roshi smirked, Bloomer bit his lip in distain.

"O-Okay," grumbled Bloomer, this was terrible; he leaned in and suddenly dry lips smashed into his and a hand slid over his butt with a squeeze and he quickly pulled away before any tongue could follow, "You didn't say groping… so no tongue… there… happy?"

"Oh well… I suppose," beamed a flustered Roshi, "Well what to give you…"

"Er…" Bloomer felt ill and… a glint of orange caught his eye and he looked down at the old women, "NO! I KNOW… I know what I want…. I want that! That right there on your neck!"

"What, this old thing? It wash up on the beach years ago… are you sure?" asked Roshi taking a dragon ball from her neck.

"Yes!" said Bloomer as he grabbed the ball and grinned ear to ear, '_Totally worth the kiss_,' he cheered, "GOKU LOOK!"

"What is it Bloomer… is that a dragon ball?" asked Goku eyes wide as Bloomer danced.

"Yeah it's the three star! Now only three more and I can have my wish!" cheered Bloomer.

"Wish? That thing makes wishes," Roshi blinked, "Now hold on, I never said you could have it.."

"Oh please! Please?" begged Bloomer, her beamed and pulled her into a longer kiss, "Pretty please!?"

"Okay… Okay!" breathed Roshi as she pulled away from Bloomer, "Take it, it's yours… Just leave me be. Come on Turtle… I'll be lucky to get out of here with my sandals."

"THANK YOU!" yelled Bloomer as the Turtle and her Master left, "Goku! This was amazing!"

"See Bloomer, doesn't it feel nice to help someone," chuckled Goku as she floated around him.

"Okay… Okay, fine, you win," laughed Bloomer, "Now come on, let's go."

"What about camp Bloomer," Goku blinked as Bloomer pulled out his capsules and held up the large one.

"Packed it before I chased you down," laughed Bloomer, he smiled, and pulled out the radar, "Looks like about 910 miles due East of here."

"Let's go!" beamed Goku, she'd never imagined that traveling could be so much fun.

"It'd probably be faster if we took the Nimbus Cloud," smirked Bloomer as Goku came to a stop.

"Bloomer, you heard Roshi. Only the pure of heart can ride the Nimbus," said Goku innocently, Bloomer glared.

"Hey! I am probably the purest guy you'll ever meet!" yelled Bloomer, Goku shrugged and moved over for Bloomer to hop up.

"See, I told you," beamed Bloomer, only to fall onto the sand, he glared at the ground and imagined Goku's smug look, "Don't say a word."

"Okay," chuckled Goku as she watched Bloomer get up, this was going to be a fun race.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Bloomer we'll be less of a coward than Bulma for certain things, but just as much of the spaz and smart ass; we love.

Also yes the Roshi scene had to be changed for various reasons. You see Bloomer, unlike Bulma got dressed. Why? Simply because… Bloomer's a dude, he'd notice his junk exposed…. Also even though I fully intend to make Roshi just as dirty, the underwear thing…. Wouldn't seem right.


	4. Shape-Shifters and Desert Thieves

Sorry it's a bit late.

Okay just a heads up; because I love the movie Path to Power and the original DB, I am combining them both in this story. Just letting you know. So there will be a few title changes.

Thank you and PLEASE review.

.

**Episode 4**

(title change)** Shape-Shifters and Desert Thieves **

.

.

The country roads were long forgotten as the two sped through the occasional woodland area. Bloomer heard slight snoring behind him and smirked; the kid had finally stopped panicking on the bike turns and fallen asleep. They reached the end of the desert in no time, heading into a mushroom forest. Bloomer had a vague memory of what their name was on the map, but put it aside as they cruised along with ease.

"We'll have the last dragon balls in no time at this speed," he smirked as they cruised through a more lit path that held rays of sunlight dancing through.

Bloomer heard a loud noise up ahead but didn't see anything in the clearing, at least at first. His eyes doubled in size as a purple mist filled their air and a gigantic bull stood fuming in their path. Bloomer yelped and tried to create a U-turn only to tip and smack the bike into a large rock. The bull slammed its foot on the ground. Goku's eyes shot open as she fell off the bike and heard Bloomer yell. She shook her head awake and blinked at the large creature in front of him.

"Give me the boy and I will let you pass," growled a feminine sounding voice.

"Excuse me!" yelled Bloomer, Goku yawned.

"Nah, I think we're just going to go," shrugged Goku, it didn't look so intimidating.

"Aren't you scared of me?" asked the bull in astonishment.

"Yes," whimpered Bloomer.

"No," shrugged Goku.

"So little girl, not intimidated, huh. Well then, how about this," growled the bull as in a cloud of green smoke, it turned into a giant robot maid with a bowl of soup.

"Not really, but I'm kinda hungry now," grumbled Goku, Bloomer blinked wide-eyed at her.

"Then feel my… what's that…. YEOW!" screamed the giant robot as it's finger fell into the soup, "How dare you attack me!"

"Ohm, I didn't," Goku was more than a little confused and Bloomer had stopped panicking and was staring at the robot with a raised brow, "You can't be too strong if a little bit of soup hurt you."

"You think you're a match for me then, I will crush you!" yelled the robot

Goku smirked, this thing didn't seem so tough or scary, and actually it was pretty laughable. She didn't much feel like fighting; after all she was very hungry. She smiled as she saw a large rock next to her; it shouldn't be so tough to break after all. If she could get enough leverage, it'd be as easy as a stick. Goku picked it up with slight effort and tossed it, breaking it with a light punch. She watched the robots eyes show panic and giggled this should avoid a fight, especially if she hurt the robot/bull creature.

"Okay you win, I'll reveal my true form, just don't hurt me," grumbled the robot, suddenly turning into a beautiful women with a slight pout, "Sorry I just wanted to talk to a cute boy."

"Bloomer, why are you drooling?" asked Goku as Bloomer practically launched himself passed Goku and too the girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry miss, pardon my friend…. For a minute it sounded like you meant us harm, I'm sure that's not the case," beamed Bloomer, taking the girl's hand and talking in a soothing manor, "I hope we didn't startle you."

_'I don't get boys, there so weird,'_ thought Goku, '_One minute he's freaking out and now he's apologizing to her. Strange_.'

"Oh it's no problem, I was just…. Oh no," the pretty girl's face looked crest fallen.

In a puff of smoke, there was no longer a girl holding Bloomer's hand. Instead was a short pig with lipstick on and an army colored clothing and hat. Bloomer blinked and Goku beamed, that was amazing, well to Goku. Bloomer let go of her hand and backed away with a glare, his face beat red.

"You can change into a pig too," beamed Goku, walking over to her.

"Not by choice, this is my true form," glared the pig, Bloomer kept his glare, "I can only hold it for five minutes, though."

"Gross," grumbled Bloomer, the pig glared at him.

"Why did you want Bloomer?" asked Goku, scratching her head in confusion.

"Are you kidding, don't you know who your traveling with. He's worth a fortune, and he's kind a cute too," smirked the pig, Bloomer glared.

"Why would someone buy Bloomer, that's weird," said Goku, even more confused than before.

"He means my family, forget it kid. Let's get out of here before…." Bloomer didn't exactly get too say before what as a missile blew straight through the area blasting them all over and sending Bloomer smacking into a mushroom.

"Ow! What was that?" asked Goku, getting up and rubbing her head.

"You just came through the desert didn't you?!" asked the pig with wide eyes, "You brought bandits, kid."

"Bandits?" asked Goku as two flying mopeds came zooming into view, one appearing to have no one on it.

Next to the invisible one a girl jumped off. She was tall and lean. Goku looked at her wild black hair and dark eyes. He clothing was more a fighter's style rather than what the girls had been wearing in some of the books back at Bloomer's pop up house. Her shorts were orange and fitted a green shirt with the character for music on it and blue boots and fighter's cuffs. The orange bandana around her neck blew slightly as she pulled out a large gun.

"Hand over your Dino-Caps and I'll let you live," smirked the girl.

"Who are you and why should we give you any of our things," glared Goku, she didn't know this girl.

"I'm Yamcha, and I'm the girl with the gun," grinned Yamcha.

"She does have a point," coward the pig behind Goku.

"You heard her, give us your rides and we'll let you go," came a very squeaky voice.

"Puar?" asked the pig, eyes wide as a blue cat-like creature popped out from behind the moped.

"Oolong?" asked the creature, Puar, with wide eyes.

"Puar, you know them?" asked Yamcha, her mean look fading and eyes going wide.

"Yeah, that's the bully who picked on me at shape-shifting school," barked Puar, angrily pointing.

"Only because you always tried to get me in trouble! You we're the teacher's pet, literally!" yelled Oolong.

"Okay, that's enough with the reunion chat! Now, hand over the Dino-Caps," smirked Yamcha as she cocked her gun.

"I don't have them," glared Goku, not that she was going to give them to the girl anyways.

"Don't lie kid, that was a number nine bike. They come in a set," snapped Yamcha, firing her gun in the air.

"I'm not lying," glared Goku as she flipped over a fallen mushroom tree and kicked the gun out of the girl's hand, falling into a stance.

"Oh, so you want to fight then," smirked Yamcha, getting into a stance, "Well then, hope you're ready to let the wolf out of the cage."

Goku stood her ground, ready to block as the girl came charging forward. She blinked in shock as the girl seemed to vanish and replace of a wolf or wolves. Goku couldn't keep up, and then suddenly she went flying and what felt like a thousand cuts burned all over her. She tried to get back on her feet, but the girl gave her a swift kick to the stomach and sent her flying up to the tops of the trees. Her hunger was getting the best of her, she was starting to get dizzy, and that blow hadn't helped.

"Now give up the stuff kid," smirked Yamcha as she pulled a sword from her side, "Or I'll be forced to take…. Other means of action."

"Grr," Goku frowned as she jumped down and hauled up a large rock to throw, it missed.

"You're pretty strong, kid. Too bad you're not enough for me…." Yamcha readied herself to attack, but a noise came near her feet.

"What's with the…" Bloomer rubbed his head and sat up to look at the girl standing above him.

Yamcha's whole body seized up. Her face became flustered and she suddenly found herself in a slight dazed panic. A very cute boy stared up at her, and she felt herself emit a high pitched giggle. She called out for Puar and they zipped off into the darkness of the forests. Bloomer blinked as the beautiful girl soared away, her giggle still ringing in his ear.

"Who was she!" yelled Bloomer, eyes wide as he looked around, "What happened to this place… Ow! And my head."

"Her? Oh, only the girl who tried to kill us with a missile," glared Oolong as she helped up Goku.

"Whoa kid, you okay?" asked Bloomer jumping up and running over to Goku.

"Bloomer," groaned Goku.

"What is it, are you hurt or…" Bloomer was cut off.

"I'm hungry," sighed Goku.

"…" Bloomer's face went blank as he dropped Goku and stood up.

.

❹

.

Pilaf tore through the Kami house with wild and vigor attitude. They had been tearing this place up for nearly a day and yet they had found no dragon ball. She screamed as Shu wondered aloud if maybe someone had tipped the old women off about their arrival. She looked out the window to see a sunbathing crocodile in a bikini on the lawn chair. She smirked and stormed out of the house and darted straight towards the crocodile.

"Hi there, nice day?" asked Pilaf, the crocodile looked confused and then petrified as Pilaf pulled a knife out, "Listen, where's Roshi. Tell me now or I'll make a nice green cape out of you."

"O-Over there," panicked the crocodile as she jumped and sped away, as an old women on the back of a turtle came into view in the distance.

"Shu! Mei! Get out here!" yelled Pilaf, ducking behind the two as they approached.

"Can I help you?" asked Roshi, stepping onto the beach sand with a glare.

"Where's the dragon ball old women," demanded Pilaf angrily, stepping out from behind the two.

"The…. Oh that old thing. I gave it too some kids on the beach nearly a day ago…." Roshi was cut off.

"What?! Why?!" demanded Pilaf angrily.

"Something about a wish… they were very persistent about and I wasn't using it, they went…." Roshi was cut off again, she rubbed her temple in anger.

"Come on, let's go! They couldn't have gotten too far," yelled Pilaf as the jumped into their boat/plane, "Ohm, do you mind giving us a push."

"Sure!" yelled Roshi with a glare, "Anything to get you freaks off my island."

"Hurry up, will you?" ordered Pilaf.

"Yeah… Oh.." Roshi smirked at the hole she put in their ride, "Oh well… bye! Enjoy the bottom of the sea."

"Thank you!" yelled Shu, as Roshi smirked.

.

❹

.

Oolong cruised down the roads in annoyance as Bloomer went slightly GaGa over that Yamcha girl. Goku on the other hand, was downing nearly a years' worth of food in an hour. It was utterly shocking to see, and a little ridiculous. Bloomer swung into the passenger's seat holding a little device in his hand and smirking.

"So we need to keep heading due East towards a place called…." Bloomer was cut off.

"Fire MOUNTAIN! No way!" Oolong slammed on the breaks, causing Bloomer to fall on the ground, "Kiss or no kiss, I am not going there no matter how cute you are!"

"Okay, you were going to try and kidnap me to ransom me off. As your apology, you will take us to…. Where?" Glared Bloomer, only to blink and look back at the map.

"Fire mountain! Your crazy! That's where the evil Ox-Queen lives. They say she's an evil giant that cursed her castle to hide all the treasures she owned…." Oolong was cut off.

"That's insane, there's no Ox-Queen, now let's keep going," yawned Bloomer, "Or… let's get some rest, we can resume in the morning."

As our hero's get some rest for the night. None of them are exactly aware of what is about to befall them in the next few hours. Little do they know that lurking in the shadows is Yamcha and Puar, as well as the bumbling figures of Shu and Mei. What insanity will befall our friends on the next episode of Dragonball GB.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Puar was supposed to be a boy in the original manga, so Puar is a girl in this one.

.

Okay so the whole Bloomer and Oolong thing. Simple, Oolong's a thief and the fact remains he/she still has the mansion and cable television. Bloomer's family is very social media when it comes to their business and due to that, the fact the heir to Capsule Corporation isn't around and in unknown locations, a money hungry Oolong would notice a publicly known figure's media friendly child. Thus, random possibilities.


	5. Keep Your Eye on the Dragon Ball

Okay gang, thanks for the reviews! Also, don't be afraid to give me ideas or yell at me about something, it just means someone's reading.

.

**Episode 5**

**Keep Your Eye on the Dragon Ball**

.

.

"I can't believe every single one of my caps is destroyed, talk about lame," grumbled Bloomer with a yawn, "Hey, Oolong. Are you sure my clothes will be done by morning?"

"Yeah, that machine is dependable. All it really needs is soap and water," smirked Oolong as she and Goku sat at the kitchen table.

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower and head to bed," stretched Bloomer as he headed to the bathroom, "Goku don't forget to take a bath before you go to bed."

"Right," grumbled Goku, she noticed Oolong's raised brow, "Bloomer says I need to take a bath every day, something about high, something."

"Hygiene? Well yeah, trust me when I say guys don't like it when a girl stinks. Common knowledge," said Oolong with an eye roll.

"What do I care what a boy thinks?" asked Goku with her nose scrunched.

"You'll find that out when you're older," yawned Oolong, "Hey kid, you thirsty?"

"Not really…" Goku shrugged, but Oolong passed her an orange drink.

"It's good, it's like a health drink. It's good for your strength," smirked Oolong, Goku looked at it a second and drank it.

"I guess if it's good for you," Goku went back to eating the chips she'd been woofing down.

Outside, two figures darted to the camper in the darkness. Shu and Mei looked around and Shu held up what looked like an alarm clock. Mei tinkered with it a few seconds and passed it back to his dog companion. It was getting gravely annoying with all their mishaps lately, and this time the plan was flawless. Blow up the kid's ride, jack the dragon balls, and high tail it back to the Emperess.

"Ohm, Mei. I got a problem," muttered Shu, pulling Mei out of his daydream, "It's stuck.."

"Well, duh Shu, it's supposed to…. You don't mean to the vehicle do you?" asked Mei, his eye wide and twitching.

"No," whimpered Shu, holding out her bomb strapped hand; Mei looked around and then ran at high speed in the farthest direction, "Wait!"

Bloomer looked out the bathroom window and shrugged, it was probably just some sort of wild dog. Besides, he wasn't going to allow any outside disturbance to ruin a nice shower; after all he was still covered in mud since the whole mushroom woods blow up fiasco. His memory floated back to the pretty girl back there, had she really meant to kill them. Little did Bloomer realize who was just outside plotting another attack for what little goods they had or what Goku was currently telling Oolong about the Dragon Balls.

"So, kid, your telling me… any wish?" asked Oolong, eyes wide.

"That's what," Goku yawned, "Bloomer told me… I'm tired. Anyways, if you collect all seven. A huge dragon named Shenron appears."

"Really and you guys already have four?" asked Oolong, unaware that their conversation wasn't as private as they'd hoped.

"Yamcha, did you hear that?" asked Puar in a whisper, fanning Yamcha.

"He… He was n-naked," her face was bright red and she was still slightly hyperventilating.

"Yamcha," Puar smacked her and Yamcha came back and shook her head, "Did you hear. They're collecting Dragon Ball's to make a wish."

"That sounds disgusting," said Yamcha in horror but calmed down as she listened in, "Puar I have a plan. We're going to get those balls."

Inside another plot was unfolding. Oolong watched as Goku slept on the cushioned bench next to her. If she managed to get away with the dragon balls while they slept, she could collect them and get a wish of her own. She wouldn't need to hold Bloomer for ransom, she could just with for it. Truth be told, she wasn't exactly broke, but all of the ripping people off over the years was starting to get bored. So what if she made one perfect wish, then BAM, instant retirement. Her musings were broken as the bathroom door closed and Bloomer came out in a tightly wrapped towel.

"Goku, there's still hot water….." Bloomer blinked on the unconscious child and sighed, "Whatever. Hey Oolong, do you have anything I could sleep in?"

"Well," Oolong smirked.

"Stop being a pervert, dear god. How do I run into people like this," mumbled Bloomer, his face red, "Is there any extra clothes that I could wear to bed?"

"I could turn into a pair of pants, but I'm pretty sure you'll pass on that," Oolong chuckled at Bloomer's angry expression, "Listen, I highly doubt any of my clothes would fit you. I'm sorry I don't have any clothes in giant."

"For crying out loud," grumbled Bloomer as Oolong held up a drink, "What's this?"

"It'll help you be less whiney…. It calms the nerves and helps you sleep," sighed Oolong at Bloomer's glare.

"Thanks," muttered Bloomer drinking it quickly, "Well that tasted like bark."

"Didn't say it tasted good," said Oolong with a conniving smile.

"Boy, I feel tired. Must be the day catching up with me," yawned Bloomer, "Night Oolong."

"Good night," smirked Oolong as he waited to hear bed springs, "I won't see you in the morning."

Oolong waited for about twenty minutes and until she heard snoring from both parties. She smirked as she walked quietly up the metal stairs to where Bloomer slept. The dragon balls had to be around here somewhere. She looked for Bloomer's bag and then smirked as she got an idea. She really had wondered so what was the harm in taking a peek. However as she moved the sheet her answer still went unanswered as sounds came from downstairs.

"Yamcha, she's out cold," muttered Puar, Oolong jumped and looked around, then quickly covered up Bloomer completely and tossed a series of pillows and blankets to mask him, "I'll go get the boy."

'_Crap, if they find me up here were screwed_,' thought Oolong and then smirked before turning into a very bad rendition of Bloomer in a towel as a very bad rendition of Goku came up the stairs.

"I have to show you something, you have to come see," said Puar trying to mask her voice to sound more like Goku's.

"I suppose, is Oolong back from her walk yet," said Oolong masking her voice to sound like Bloomer's.

"I don't know, we should go look for her, I'm worried," said Puar, pulling Oolong or rather Bloomer's arm.

"Oh, okay," said Oolong following Puar.

"So when did Oolong go for a walk?" asked Puar/Goku loudly.

"A short while ago," muttered Oolong/Bloomer.

Yamcha quickly ransacked the downstairs and growled as she kicked the table, only resulting in hurting her foot. She looked up the latter, which was where the boy slept, right? If they'd caught onto her panic attack earlier than the chances were the boy would hold onto them just in case she would come back. Brilliant. '_But not quite good enough_.' Yamcha smirked as she climbed the latter quickly and pulled herself gracefully up on the landing. She didn't know how long she had before the boy figured out that Puar wasn't the kid. She looked around and then towards the duffle bag that lay atop a heap of bedding and pillows. She smirked and ripped it open hastily and saw something roll out and fall in the moonlight. It rolled under the blankets and Yamcha grabbed the bag and pulled it over her shoulder. She began ripping the blankets off the bed to grab the item. However as she yanked off the last blanket, she froze.

"Ha! We got you!" laughed Puar turning into herself and smirking, only for Oolong to bust into laughter and turn into herself.

"Really?" asked Oolong with a glare.

"Wait, if you're here then…" Puar's eyes went wide as a scream rang from the camper, "Oh NO! YAMCHA!"

"What?" asked Oolong as said girl came racing out of the camper still in hysterics and running off into the dessert, the moon being the only source of light.

"WAIT!" yelled Puar, zipping after Yamcha.

.

❺

.

Shu finally managed to slip the bomb onto the camper proudly, and just as the sun was coming up. It had been a great feet for her and Mei to separate it from her hand, but the fur would grow back eventually. She listened to Mei consult their boss carefully, stating it would be done within an hour. Both ran off elated their plan was working, unaware of the fact Goku and Bloomer were now waking up.

"Morning!" beamed Bloomer coming down wrapped tightly in a blanket and smiling, "Wow Oolong, that drink really did the trick."

"Glad to hear," grumbled Oolong as she sat in the driver's seat with a gun in her arms.

"Morning," yawned Goku as she got up from her spot on the seat, "Did you sleep at all Oolong?"

"No, and before you ask pretty boy, no, your clothes aren't washed," grumbled Oolong.

"Wait. What? You can't be serious, I don't have anything else to wear!" yelled Bloomer, pulling the blanket closer.

"Well I'm sorry. Between saving your hides and balls from Yamcha, I didn't have time to change the water tanks," snapped Oolong.

"Yamcha was here?" asked Bloomer, his eyes wide and a blush on his cheeks, "Did she say anything about me?"

"Oh yeah, she ranted and raved to me about you," said Oolong sarcastically, Bloomer glared darkly at her, "Listen, there's one outfit in the drawer upstairs that might fit you."

"Why didn't you say something sooner," barked Bloomer, storming up the latter best her could while maintaining his dignity.

"Oolong…" sighed Goku walking behind her as she headed to the bathroom.

"What kid," sighed Oolong as she began brushing her teeth.

"I'm hungry," said Goku, she didn't know what she was allowed to eat but she really just wanted anything.

"Kid, you're always hungry. I'm beginning to think you're a living garbage disposal," groaned Oolong.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING! OOLONG!?" screamed Bloomer as the sound of boots storming down the metal latter filled the air, "What the heck is this!?"

Goku and Oolong both looked in the direction of Bloomer. Goku was a little confused by what Bloomer was wearing exactly but Oolong just began snickering. Goku wasn't sure what guys wore, but if it was what Bloomer liked, it was a little odd. Oolong bit back tears at the sight, she had a vague recollection of where she'd acquired it, but it had never been worn. Bloomer found none of this amusing as he caught glimpse of himself in the mirror. The only thing he'd found in the drawer was a pair of tight black pants, a leather shirtless vest, accompanied by a tie and floating wrist cuffs, and the clincher; a pair of bunny ears.

"Where in the world did this come from?" glared Bloomer, his arms crossed across his semi-bare chest.

"Can't really recall, but apart from being naked…." Oolong trailed off and Bloomer began going back up the stairs.

"You wish," grumbled Bloomer as he swung through the hatch.

"Hey Oolong, why was Yamcha here?" asked Goku as Oolong started the camper and they began the drive elsewhere.

"No idea…." Oolong was cut off by and angry yell from upstairs followed by more yelling.

"THE RADAR IS GONE!" yelled Bloomer, "Where is it!?"

"What is he on about now," groaned Oolong.

"Wait, you mean the dragon radar?" asked Goku with wide eyes as she headed up the stairs.

"Yes! Help me find it!" Bloomer began tearing the upstairs apart.

.

❺

.

Yamcha cruised along the desert sand as Puar drove; she was getting those dragon ball's one way or another. She glared at the near empty duffle bag in rage. The only thing that had been in there was a weird white watch thing and some dirty boots. She needed that stupid wish, maybe then she could have a boyfriend or heck, be around a boy without melting into a gushing idiot. She groaned as they followed the tracks bitterly, the stupid watching beeping more as they did, Yamcha really wished it had a mute button, she clicked the top and held it, Puar yelled that they could see the camper and in and instant the thing began to smoke and she tossed it back in the bag, glad the stupid thing was finally silent.

.

❺

.

"I can't believe she took it!" yelled Bloomer, storming around the camper, "We'll have to go back and find her…. Wait… no we head to Fire Mountain, that's where we were headed next. UHG! If you see her, you let me know."

"Is that her?" asked Goku pointing out the window as Yamcha held up something large and black.

"Oh no," yelped Oolong as in and instant the camper was blown over by a missile hit, "That girl has problems."

"Bloomer, I see her…. Bloomer?" asked Goku, he looked to see an unconscious Bloomer near the bathroom door, and glared out at Yamcha, "That's it!"

"What's the idea," snapped Oolong as she glared at Yamcha who'd jumped down in front of them.

"Give us the dragon balls or your dead," smirked Yamcha, crossing her arms.

"Give us back our stuff," snapped Goku, twirling her power pole.

"This crap? Take it," snapped Yamcha, throwing the bag back to Goku, "Now be nice, give us the balls, and we'll let you live."

"We aren't giving you anything," Goku took a fighting stance.

"A fight? Really?" smirked Yamcha, tossing down her gun, "Fine by me."

The fight wasn't much, at least not to Oolong. She watched Goku kick Yamcha, watched Yamcha's attack that had gotten Goku earlier. Then there was a swift kick from Goku and Yamcha flew to the ground. Oolong blinked as blood trailed down the girl's mouth as she sat up, a missing tooth clearly seen, Oolong grimace as Puar yelped.

"Yamcha, your face!" yelled Puar, the teen blinked and watched as Puar turned into a mirror.

"AH! WHAT? My face!" she covered her quickly swollen mouth and glared at Goku with tears in her eyes, "You won this time, but I won't forget this! Come on Puar!"

"Well….. okay then," sighed Oolong looking off in the distance, "Looks like were hoofing it…"

"Yeah looks like it…. I'll get Bloomer," shrugged Goku running back into the ruins and picking up the unconscious teen and hoisting him on her back, "Let's go."

Meanwhile Yamcha glared at the car mirror in anguish. Her face was swollen and she was definitely missing a tooth and had two chipped ones. It was painful both in touch and in sight. She listend to Puar rant and try and cheer her up but now she was furious…. But even more so… a new plan clicked. Let the idiots get all the dragon balls… and then take them. It would save them the trouble of constantly confronting them.

"Puar! I got it," laughed Yamcha only to stop and hold her face, "I hate that stupid kid!"

.

❺

.

Goky whistled as they walked along the area in boredom, neither knew just how far Fire Mountain was, but they knew it was the next stop either way. Oolong argued that they should go elsewhere first, but Goku ignored her. If she headed after another one, Bloomer would freak and he was already yelling about everything. They froze as a speeding vehicle swerved in front of them and a cheerful Yamcha smiled at them.

"Hey ohm, sorry about your ride… here!" yelled Yamcha tossing down a capsule that turned into a little red car, Oolong and Goku looked at each other and back to Yamcha, "No hard feelings, see you!"

"What was that?" asked Oolong, watching as Yamcha drove off into the distance.

"Alright, see, she can be nice," beamed Goku, running over to the car happily.

"Hold up, there's something fishy about this whole thing, I'm going to check it for bombs," said Oolong, looking it over, she didn't have a good feeling about this car.

"Come on Oolong, sometimes you just gotta trust people," smiled Goku as she shoved Bloomer in the back seat and jumped in the passenger seat.

"I don't know about this," said Oolong as she sighed and got it, turning on the engine.

"It's working," smiled Puar from where they hid, "The homing device you installed is on."

"Good, now let's keep an eye on them… soon we'll have those dragon balls and I'll have my wish," beamed Yamcha as Puar started the car, a loud boom in the distance, "What was that?"

.

❺

.

"Am…. Am I dead," blinked Mei from where he stood in the blown up camper, "I feel dead…"

"Sadly, we're both still alive," sighed Shu, wondering how long they would be after they told Pilaf.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

In unrelated news I came home and my roommate has made the house smell of vegetables and pumpkin… he cooked chicken… I am confused.

.

In related news, the next update shall be posed soon, so stay tuned.


	6. The Ox-Queen of Fire Mountain

**Episode 6**

**The Ox-Queen of Fire Mountain**

.

.

Bloomer had long since woken up from his unconscious state and immediately began an angry tyrant about his pain, his annoyance, and more importantly; his dragon radar. Goku watched as Bloomer tried fiddling with the device, but with no tools left and nothing to use for it, the small device was rendered pretty much useless. Bloomer pulled out the scorched map and sighed in anguish, '_Lucky I marked where they were on here, but this isn't going to help us any unless we get some tools soon_.'

"Bloomer, does this mean we can't find dragon balls anymore?" asked Goku, she pouted at this thought, she was enjoying her adventure, and her new friends.

"Of course we can Kid. I marked the exact location area around Fire Mountain. Once we get there and get that ball, we'll head West for the other one and once I get some proper tools. BAM! We'll get that one too," beamed Bloomer nervously, he just had to remember which components went where… the notes he'd kept were long since destroyed.

"Sad to say, Bloomer. You don't seem like the intellectual type," smirked Oolong, who's seat got kicked, "Hey, I'm driving here…. Your just proving my point, you know?"

"Shut it," snapped Bloomer as he fell back against the seat in anguish, "Why does this always happen to me?"

"Bloomer, how did you survive before you met me?" asked Goku, leaning over the seat, Bloomer's only response was an eye roll.

"Is it starting to get warm?" asked Bloomer after a few moments of silence, Goku nodded and Oolong gulped.

"We're getting closer to Fire Mountain," grimaced Oolong.

"Okay, you know the whole legend thing is crazy, how can an entire mountain be on fire," sighed Bloomer, wafting his hand in front of his face.

"It wasn't always on fire you know. They say that the Queen was so greedy she had an enchantress place a spell over the castle, but it got out of control… and the Ox Queen has been stuck on the outside and reeking havoc ever sense, warding off whoever dare try to enter her castle," said Oolong informatively.

"Bloomer! Look!" pointed Goku as a giant blazing mountain came into view, Bloomer leaned over the seat in awe, Oolong pulling up near a broken down village, "It's huge."

"Amazing," said Bloomer as they got out, "Well my map indicates the exact co-ordinates I wrote down…. It's…. oh."

"Oh what? That didn't sound good," groaned Oolong, looking up at Bloomer.

"It's… in the castle," sighed Bloomer, but smirked, "Hey Goku, do you think you could get in there with the Nimbus cloud?"

"Sure," beamed Goku, "Nimbus!"

"Are you crazy, what if the Ox Queen sees you," said Oolong hurriedly, "Oh I see, you're not scared because you think Goku's going to save you."

"I'm not afraid of any Ox Queen legends," sighed Bloomer as he leaned up against a ruined home.

Goku soared over the tops, but the heat was almost unbearable. Goku flew closer where she could see a window, one good angle and she was…. Suddenly the cloud caught fire and as did her tail. With a yell she and Nimbus flew to the closest lake and away from the fire… the cold water felt amazing on her steaming tail.

"You okay tail," groaned Goku, as she looked at its tip.

Off a little ways from the mountain a small vehicle was parked casually. Yamcha's legs hung carelessly over the door as she watched the radar blip where the other group of traveler's sat. Puar yawned watching it, wondering why Yamcha was so casual right now, she wasn't panicked or worried, just calm.

"Yamcha, what are you going to do once they get the dragon balls?" asked Puar with a sigh.

"Don't worry Puar, I have a plan," smiled Yamcha, her missing tooth still evident.

"I…" Puar was cut off as they heard someone yelling.

They looked in the distance to see a large dinosaur chasing after a boy clad in armor and a cape. They looked at each other before back at the boy. His armor was a dark blue which clashed with his red helmet and teal cape, it was a very interesting sight. Even more interesting was when the boy threw a metal boomerang from his head and decapitated the creature, and in a blast of light, it was turned to vapor.

"Puar… what did we just see?" asked Yamcha, scratching her head, "Hey there!"

The boy stopped where he stood and looked over at them. The red helmet seemed to be coordinated with his gloves and boots. The cape was the same color as the pants and shirt he wore under his armor. Yamcha smiled, he was actually kind of cute, but way too young to be honest. The boy walked over to them cautiously.

"What are you doing here?" asked the boy, his hands on his helmet and at the ready.

"Uh! We're just passing through, calm down," yelped Puar.

"Excuse me that's no way to address a lady," snapped Yamcha, glaring.

"You're not dressed like a lady," the boy asked with a raised brow and an innocent look.

"Why you!" Yamcha snapped and in one swift move, the boy lay out cold on the ground.

"Yamcha! I think he meant your attire in equivalent to…. Nevermind," sighed Puar with a grimace, "Hey Yamcha, he was really cute, how come you weren't scared of him?"

"Simple Puar, it's only boy's my own age… and even if he didn't mean it as an insult, let that be a lesson to watching what he says," glared Yamcha jumping in her car as the radar bleeped off, "That's strange, we better go. Stupid faulty tracker!"

.

.

Bloomer was pretty sure his scream was definitely not manly as he coward next too Oolong, their car completely trashed and an axe still very much above their heads. Bloomer and Oolong stared up at a giant of a woman. She easily towered over them. Her face was mostly hidden by a goggle ridden helmet. Her hair was dark and pulled into a long black braid. The battle armor she wore was dented and worn, obviously from battles. Bloomer was fairly certain he was nearly an inch from wetting himself.. he grimaced… again.

"Why are you in my kingdom!" barked the Ox Queen, her face set in a frown.

"We… We were just… just passing through," gulped Bloomer as she pulled the axe from above he and Oolong's heads.

"Come to steal from my castle no doubt," growled the Ox Queen.

"No!" yelled Oolong and Bloomer.

"Listen, your terribleness, we were just… driving through and wanted to look… at the mountain," grimaced Oolong.

"Hey guys! I can't get into the castle, the cloud doesn't like it!" yelled Goku as she flew in on the Nimbus.

"…" Bloomer glared, "Remind me to discuss 'timing' with her if we live."

"So you lied to me!" barked the Queen, "You're all a bunch of filthy treasure hunters!"

"That's not true, ma'am," said Goku hoping off her cloud, the axe nearly hit her.

"What do you know about truth, you little liar," growled the Ox Queen attempting to his Goku with her axe.

"Be careful Goku!" yelled Bloomer and Oolong and him took shelter, "This is ridiculous, I don't even have my gun anymore…"

"Why don't you ask Yamcha to please give it back, oh wait, she's off in the desert blowing up other people!" snapped Oolong.

Goku ran up the axe and attempted to kick the Ox Queen in the face, but it didn't even phase her. It seemed to just simply tickle the women as Goku tried another attack. _'Maybe if I use the Nimbus to make her dizzy she might go down_.' Goku tried just that, but to no avail. She managed the make the giant dizzy but not nearly enough to make her looser her balance.

"GOKU! Let's just go! Your mad to try and fight the Ox Queen!" snapped Oolong.

"You're the Ox Queen?" asked Goku as she flew level with the women's eyes, now distracted by the cloud, "No wonder you're so strong."

"That cloud… is that the Nimbus cloud? I know you can't ride it if you stole it…. who gave you this cloud!" yelled the Ox Queen.

"An old women in a turtle shell," shrugged Goku with a smile.

"The Turtle Hermit. She's my old master! Tell me, do you think you could find her again?" pleaded the Ox Queen.

"Uh, hold on. Bloomer! Do you think we could find the Turtle Hermit again?" asked Goku flying over to them.

"Wait, you two met Master Roshi?" asked Oolong, but she was cut off.

"Uh, yeah… she shouldn't be too far from the beach we were on," said Bloomer with a shrug.

"OH BOY! I could finally go back to my castle!" beamed the Ox Queen happily, "Please, tell me you'll help me get back to my castle. Roshi is the only one that possess the Bancho Fan and I need that to put the fire out to go home."

"Sure! If you'd do me a favor," beamed Goku pulling out her dragon ball, "We're collecting these and I think you have one in your castle."

"That thing… I think I do yeah. If you get me that fan, you can have it!" beamed the Ox Queen, she blinked and prodded the stick on Goku's back, "Where did you get that pole?"

"This? It was my grandmother's," beamed Goku proudly.

"What was her name?" asked the Ox Queen with a grin.

"Son, Gohan," smiled Goku proudly, the Ox Queen beamed.

"Did she say… wow," said Oolong, "That explains a lot."

"Gohan! I trained with her. She was the master's first student and I was her second, the granddaughter of Gohan, amazing. Thank you so much for helping me!" beamed the Ox Queen in an over joyed manor.

"It's no problem, I'll be back shortly," smiled Goku about to take off.

"Wait! There's something else," said the Ox Queen, Goku turned and looked at her, "The other day I sent my only son Chikashi to go forward to Roshi's, but now I fear he may be in trouble… he's a bit of a coward. If you can, could you find him and bring him back to me."

"Yeah, sure, no problem," smiled Goku as the Ox Queen rummaged for a picture, Oolong had a mental image of a big and harry oaf of a boy, but that image went to crap as a picture of a very handsome boy was pulled out.

"Wow. All things considered, he is quite a looker," smirked Oolong, taking a better look at the picture as Goku took it.

While the group glanced at the picture and Goku discussed heading off, a wave of panic hit the two onlookers. Yamcha run the bottom of her shirt as her and Puar shared a glance before mad dashing to the vehicle up the road. They needed to make sure that Chikashi was alive, let alone okay. Yamcha hit the gas almost before Puar could jump into the vehicle.

"Puar, next time I knock out or attack the son of a giant, stop me!" yelled Yamcha as she sped down the road at high speed.

The zipped along down the road and they saw the still slumped over figure of the boy in question. Yamcha panicked, he still hadn't moved and it had been a few hours now. '_Please be alive, please be alive_.' She jumped out of the vehicle and ran to his side. He was still breathing, but was definitely unconscious. Yamcha began smacking him in the face lightly; she was totally screwed if he didn't get up. His eyes opened dazedly.

"Oh thank god, Chikashi, are you okay?" sighed Yamcha in relief as she jumped up as the younger boy got up.

"How do you know my name?" asked Chikashi, in a defensive stance, "Better yet, why did you hit me."

"Ohm.. well," Yamcha coughed, she had an idea, "Well Chikashi, I've been watching you for some time."

"What?" asked Chikashi as Yamcha leaned on him, his face went red, this was very close space.

"I must confess, I find you very cute. I was afraid if you saw me, you'd think I was some crazy girl," giggled Yamcha, her face red from embarrassment.

"Wait, what… I… No offense, but I'm ohm… too young to have a girlfriend… my Mother wouldn't like that and ohm…" Chikashi backed away as Yamcha leaned on his shoulder.

"Yamcha!" snapped Puar as the Nimbus came into view.

"I mean, I think you're a little too old for me miss… and ohm, it's just… I don't know how to respond to…. Hello?" asked Chikashi as he looked around to see the older girl gone.

"Are you Chikashi?" came a voice from overhead, he blinked and looked up.

"Uh, yes, I am," said Chikashi as he looked up to see a girl floating on a cloud and leaning over him, she tilted her head and smiled, "You're the second girl today to know my name… this is getting strange… I don't mean to sound rude but like I was telling her, I don't think my mother would approve of me dating anyone."

"Oh don't worry about your mother, she sent me. I'm Goku," beamed Goku, Chikashi blushed, "I'm helping you get to Roshi's Island so we can put the fire out on your castle."

"Really?" asked Chikashi, beaming, Goku smiled again and lowered the cloud down to ground level, "Is that cloud safe to ride on?"

"Well… I don't know if you can… you have to be pure of heart to ride on her," shrugged Goku, remembering how Bloomer had fallen flat on his face.

"Oh, don't worry. With a mother like mine, you always behave," laughed Chikashi, hopping up on the cloud with ease.

"Good, hold on!" beamed Goku as she shot off a yelling Chikashi clinging to her, "Calm down, it won't hurt you."

"How are you driving this thing," gasped Chikashi.

"Easily, hey can I call you Chi, Chikashi's very long," asked Goku as they soared about.

"Ohm, sure," smiled Chi as Goku drove, his face went red, "Ohm Goku…. Why do you have a tail?"

"Like I told Bloomer, all girl's have them. It's not a big deal," smirked Goku, she looked at Chi for a moment and patted his crotch, "Yup, you're a boy."

"HEY! You don't just…" Chi's face was beat red as he looked as Goku in outrage.

"What?" asked Goku, looking at him innocently, and then with a smile, "How else can you tell. Boys have stuff down there, girl's don't."

"I… I…" Chi had no words as he blushed and looked away and then he coughed, "You're not supposed to do that, if you don't know. You ask. How would you feel if a boy randomly came up to you and smacked you there? It's not proper, especially for a girl."

"What is it with boys? Don't touch people there, don't swim naked… why can't I?" asked Goku a small frown on her face, it was silent save for some small snickering, "What's so funny."

"Nothing… I'm just thinking about this cute girl I just met," said Chi with a red face, Goku sighed.

"Is that all boys ever think about?" she asked as they flew along and reached the shore line and began flying over the water.

"So what brought you to Fire Mountain?" asked Chi casually as they flew.

"My friend Bloomer, Oolong, and I are on an adventure," smiled Goku, "We're traveling the world. You won't believe the things I've seen so far."

"I've never left Fire Mountain," shrugged Chi as he leaned towards Goku as she began ranting about everything, just as Roshi's Island came into view.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

I swear after the holiday rushes, the updates will be more frequent, but please review otherwise I feel like no one wants to read this, even if it's a simple review.

.

I'm sticking with Gohan simply because it is not a gender based name. And I get a kick out of the dragon references of the names.


	7. The KameHameHa Wave

Thank you for the reviews, I really do appreciate them and do keep them coming.

YAY! The Holiday season is over… finally back to writing!

.

**Episode 7**

**The Kamehameha Wave**

.

.

Goku had to admit, apart from the occasional redness of Chi's face, he was nice to talk with. Goku flew atop the island with its little pink house and smiled. Roshi lay lazily in a hammock, enjoying the warm sun. Turtle lay sleeping lazily under the palm tree and Goku giggled as she spotted the old women in a hammock relaxing calmly.

"That's Master Roshi?" asked Chi, his hand resting on Goku's shoulder.

"Yup," smiled Goku, "Hey Master Roshi!"

"What… huh?" the old women jumped up and straightened her sunglasses as she looked up at the floating cloud, "Oh hey there friend, Goku right? How's it flying?"

"Good, I love Nimbus, thank you very much," beamed Goku, "How's it going Turtle."

"It's good, it's nice to see you Goku," cooed Turtle as Chi and Goku jumped down.

"Hey where's uh, your handsome friend from earlier," beamed Master Roshi, looking around to Chi, "You know, uh taller, with ohm high cheekbones and those very plush lips."

"Uh, you mean Bloomer. He's waiting at Fire Mountain. That's why we're here. This is Chi, the Ox-Queen's son and we need the Banshow fan….." Goku was cut off as Master Roshi began rambling about the Ox-Queen.

"You're positive this is the famous Turtle Hermit. She doesn't look more than a feeble old women," glared Chi, "We'll see."

"Chi, what are you…." Goku trailed off as Chi did a charging kick towards Roshi, which was blocked last minute by a swift under kick sending Chi flying into the water, "You okay?"

"Yeah….All but my head," groaned Chi as fell back into the waves, a foot print right on his face,

"Somebody ought to teach that man some manners, trying to attack an old women," grumbled Master Roshi, "Uh… er Goku, you better go help your friend before he drowns."

"Ohm, yeah," said Goku as she ran towards where a teal cloak floated in the water.

A short while later Goku stood happily smiling at Master Roshi, Chi was drenched but apologetic to attacking Master Roshi, his face a bright embarrassed red. Goku chuckled slightly at his bowing manor, it slightly reminded her of how her grandmother had taught her to show respect before fighting an opponent.

"Quite your ranting boy, now why are you here," sighed Master Roshi, "Something about the Banshow fan."

"Yes, we need it to put out the Mountain," said Chi with a smile.

"And get another dragon ball," smiled Goku proudly.

"Ah so you want the Banshow fan to correct your mother's idiotic whim…. And your still collecting those little gems," smiled Master Roshi, "Yes I have the Banshow fan but I'm not about to let you have it…. Goku can a I talk to you in private for a moment."

"Ohm, sure," smiled Goku following the old Master around the other side of the house.

"Listen, you know that boy you were with earlier, Bloomer? Do you think that you could convince your friend to perhaps take a walk around the island with me?" asked Master Roshi.

"Roshi! You can't date!" said Turtle, she was shushed.

"It's not a date. It's just a walk around the island," growled Roshi, "So what do you say?"

"I'm sure Bloomer wouldn't mind, it's just a walk. Sure," smiled Goku.

"Great! But can we keep this between you and I, I don't want Chi to tell her mother," smiled Roshi.

"Ohm, I guess," Goku shrugged and then ran around the house, "Hey Chi! We can borrow the Banshow fan!"

"Really! That's great, thank you so much Master Roshi!" Chi beamed and graciously bowed as the old women went into her house and began rummaging around, "What did she want?"

"Oh nothing just to talk to Bloomer," shrugged Goku, "And if it means a dragon ball he will."

"Thank you Goku," smiled Chi, his face that red again, Goku shrugged.

"Now where is that blasted Banshow Fan?" asked Master Roshi out loud.

"You were using it as a hot pad once," said Turtle.

"Oh no, I think that's the one I spilt soup on a tossed out, I'm sorry kids," said Master Roshi.

"So…. We can't put out the fire," Chi's expression fell and he looked ready to cry.

"So, no dragon ball?" asked Goku with a sigh, Bloomer was going to flip.

"I didn't say that, I'll just have to go with you," sighed the old women as she closed her door, "Come on kids lets go."

"You mean you still have a way to put out the fire?" Chi beamed, and looked at a confused Goku.

"But you can't ride the Nimbus cloud?" asked Goku, ignoring the glare she got from the old women.

"Don't you worry about that, just start going I'll follow behind," said Roshi.

"Okay, NIMBUS!" Goku yelled and she and Chi climbed on and headed off, "I sure hope she knows what she's doing."

"Well my mother speaks very highly of her, though she doesn't seem all that much anymore," Chi said uneasily.

"You'd be surprised by appearances, Bloomer says that I don't look as strong as I am," smiled Goku with a shrug.

"I suppose that's true. You just look like a pretty girl," Chi's face blared red and he sat a little ways back.

"You see you know I'm a girl, are girl's normally seen as weak?" asked Goku, brow raised.

"Well ohm, I don't know. I mean my mother was a girl and she's really strong," said Chi, "Does your friend Bloomer travel, you should ask him… my kingdom, before the fire, never seemed to see as such."

"Hey, we're here," said Goku as they flew down to where Bloomer sat with a tool box and the radar, Chi hopped down first before Goku had even had Nimbus halt and offered his hand to Goku.

"Ohm," Goku looked confused, what was she supposed to do with his hand, she shrugged and took it and jumped down, and shrugged, "Thanks? Hey Bloomer, we brought Master Roshi."

"Uh huh," asked Bloomer with a brow raised in curiosity at the previous event," Well I got a tool box."

"That's your friend Bloomer," asked Chi with a scrutinizing face as Bloomer stood up and dusted off his vest.

"Sup," smirked Bloomer, "So you guys got the fan then?"

"No, Master Roshi threw it out," said Goku, the Ox Queen's eyes went wide, "But she says she can do it."

"If the Master says she can, then she can," smiled the Ox Queen as a large black spinning disk came over head and the old women jumped off, "Master! It's been so long."

"Ah yes, and I've heard of your bullying ways. How dare you disgrace the Turtle Hermit name," glared Roshi, the giant women practically burst into tears.

"I am so sorry Master Roshi, I promise if you put the fire out on my castle I'll change my ways," the Ox Queen pleaded.

"Oh quite your sobbing, but first, Goku, our discussion from earlier," said Roshi with a grin.

"Oh! Hey Bloomer, can we talk to you," smiled Goku as Roshi went behind a building.

"Whatever," shrugged Bloomer as he followed behind them, "So what did you need me for?"

"Well she only agreed to help us if you'd go on a walk with her," smiled Goku.

Ten minutes, a few arguments later, and Bloomer slumped against the wall nearest Chi bitterly. He hoped the old women couldn't do it, seriously what was with dirty old women and him. He sighed and looked over at Chi, who had now wondered over to talk to Goku. He rolled his eyes, _Adolescents, _He thought. They watched as the old women climbed atop the small brick row that was now cracked and crumbling and tossed down her shell. In the narration that followed Bloomer hadn't paid attention at all, he watched as in a piercing light the heat instantly departed and the castle… actually the mountain was gone.

"There you go," beamed Roshi as she got up from where she'd fallen.

"The… the castle," blinked Chi, walking over to the edge in stock.

"Ohm, Master," said Ox Queen in shock.

"Yes?" asked Master Roshi as she turned around and she gave a nervous chuckle, "Oh, guess I didn't know my own strength. Sorry."

Where once stood the mountain that held the castle atop, now lay nothing but ruins. You could see into the far distance now, nothing was in the way of the mountains that surrounded fire mountain. The last of the pillars fell with a loud crash onto the dirt. Goku patted a shocked Chi on the shoulder and shrugged.

"At least the fire's out," said Goku with a positive smile, Chi sighed and gave a smile back.

"Well so much for going home," sighed Chi, who's mother's strong pat on the back gilted him a little.

"Don't worry Chikashi, we can always rebuild," beamed the Ox-Queen, "It'll be a good learning lesson."

"Your right mother," smiled Chi with a deep relieved sigh, "We can make it more homely."

"I hope you fixed the radar," grumbled Oolong as she looked over the bricks with annoyance.

"Of course," boasted Bloomer proudly as he jumped the wall and began following the beeps on his radar, _I hope so, this thing seems a little off; the other dragon balls look like their three feet away from me_.

"Master Roshi, what was that?" asked Goku, looking at the old women's hands.

"That was the Kamehameha wave. It's a gathering of all the energy in your body and then releasing it at once," smiled the old women proudly.

"Can you teach me it?" asked Goku, with wide eyes.

"I can show you how but it took me fifty years to learn it," boasted Roshi, the thought of this little girl doing it was laughable.

"Fifty years," muttered Goku as she walked off near the car in a daze, "That's a long time."

"I'm sure if you practice now it might not take as long," said Chi, reassuringly.

"Hmm," sighed Goku, whose face became serious and she took a stance similar to the old Master's, "Kameee…. Hameee… Ha!" Chi jumped back as a small beam of blue light blew the car up. Roshi froze in her talk to the Ox Queen and both stared in awestruck.

"Well," laughed Ox Queen at the shocked looked on Roshi's face, "That's to be expected with Gohan's granddaughter."

"Gohan's!" said Roshi in shock, "Goku is Gohan's granddaughter?"

"You didn't know that?" asked Ox Queen in shock.

"Well, she must be training her on her own," smiled Roshi, "Goku, how is your grandmother?"

"My grandmother died a long time ago," said Goku with a small smile, Roshi's face fell.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that… I have an idea, why don't you come to my island and train with me?" asked Roshi.

"Wow… I would love that… but I have to help Bloomer find the dragon balls," beamed Goku, who laughed, "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be able to continue without me. But afterwards, could I?"

"Of course…. Speaking of Bloomer…" said Roshi as Goku continued her conversation with Chi and the Ox Queen.

.

.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Oolong with a sigh.

"Listen, I just need you to go on a walk with that old woman so I can finish working on the dragon radar. Don't incourage anything, just do it… or I'll mention that little trick I talked about earlier," snapped Bloomer.

"You mean what you slipped me the other day you nutcase," glared Oolong.

"You druged me and Goku to steal the dragon balls, don't even bring up nutcases," glared Bloomer, "Now change."

"There," snapped Oolong as she pulled herself into a sad looking version of the teen.

"You have got to be joking! Change now… and hurry she's coming," snapped Bloomer as he dove over the wall and looked down at himself, it was an unusual sight.

"Hey there Rosi," smiled Oolong Bloomer, her voice a very sad tone for his, but he sighed at not having to deal with the lecherous old women actually ogling him, that was until Oolong's next little trick.

.

.

"WHY SHOULDN'T I KILL YOU!?" screamed Bloomer, Goku looked up from where she sat in between the Ox Queen and Chi.

"I think their done," said Goku as she jumped up and after a moment offered her hand to help up Chi, she knew he was fully capable but he had done the same for her, even though it was still pretty odd to her.

"Chikashi, you were raised better than that, you help her up, not the other way around," barked the Ox Queen in distain.

"Sorry mother," said Chi, withdrawing his hand, Goku shrugged and let it fall to her side.

"HOW DARE YOU!" snapped Bloomer, who stopped yelling at the annoyed Oolong to stare at the car, "What happened to the car?"

"I blew it up," beamed Goku proudly.

"…. Great Goku, now how are we going to continue on our way," sighed Bloomer, Chi raised his brow as the older boy didn't even bat an eyelash at the fact Goku had blown up the car.

"Here, you can take one of my cars. After all you've done so much for me already," smiled the Ox Queen happily as she tossed down a capsule and a nice convertible appeared.

"Thanks a lot, and really sorry about your castle," said Bloomer, apologetically.

"Oh it's fine, well you kids have a safe journey," smiled the Ox Queen.

"See you Chi," beamed Goku jumping into the back seat.

"I will think of you often Goku," smiled Chi, kissing the girl on the cheek, Goku was confused a moment but smiled.

"Thanks Chi, I'll think of you too," smiled Goku happily, Bloomer gave her a smirk but it meant nothing to her.

"I hope to see you again," beamed Chi as Bloomer started up the car, "Take care Goku."

The three set off down the street and soon took flight. Unaware of the two followers who had witnessed all of this and were plotting their next move right behind them. Yamcha and Puar followed closely behind, making sure to keep an eye on the prize. The Dragon Ball's.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

Okay so now the season has come to an end, well mostly. So there will be more frequent updates happening.


	8. Boss Lady Rabbit's Magic Touch

Keep the reviews coming, they really do help me. Sorry the last chapter was a bit rushed but these next ones won't be. Promise.

Also Check out my Deviantart account for some DBGB drawings and fanart100's

.

**Chapter 8**

**Boss Lady Rabbit's Magic Touch**

.

.

Bloomer cruised along the mountain side, still bitter at Oolong, and she knew it. He decided to start up a conversation. He smiled and looked at Goku as they drove for a brief moment. He'd been amused at the little conversation with the Ox-King's son, _What was his name again? _He had a brief brain fart as they turned down a road and sped towards a town.

"So Goku, Chi? Huh?" asked Bloomer with a small smirk.

"What about Chi?" asked Goku with a brow rose.

"Do you like him?" asked Bloomer, hoping to edge into a conversation he was more comfortable with when talking to normal girls.

"Yeah, he seems nice," said Goku, was she not supposed to like him?

"Listen Blue, your barking up the wrong tree. You know she has no idea what your implying," sighed Oolong.

"You don't talk to me… ever!" snapped Bloomer.

"Oh grow up I was having fun. You're the one who baled on a deal you struck… and now you drove through a town. Idiot, were running out of gas!" yelled Oolong, defending herself.

"NO! Goku made the deal. I told you a WALK and simple WALK! Not freaking frisk and flash her, what the hell was that! And on that note, it was the wrong size!" yelled Bloomer, Goku was suddenly confused, first Bloomer talks about Chi, and now something about Oolong frisking and flashing.

"Oh give me a break I'm so sure. All I did was do a little flirting and maybe… maybe I showed her a little something," smirked Oolong, "But were going to run out of gas… but hey if you want to show me what it looks like…."

"You are a disgusting pervert you know that! Also, for your information, we'll get gas at the next town okay!" snapped Bloomer, "And no it wasn't funny to have me take of my pants… that was…. The most embarrassing thing ever!"

"Did Oolong show the thing in your pants to Master Roshi?" asked Goku, tilting her head in confusion, "That's not bad…. All boys have them don't they?"

"GOKU! Yes it is very bad… remember what I told you. You do not run around naked, girl or boy. Yes, all boys have….. how do you know what I have?" asked Bloomer, his face getting even more red.

"I took off your underpants that one time… I was trying to sleep and I couldn't figure out why it was so lumpy and…. Bloomer?" asked Goku as the boy eye twitched and his face went beet red.

"Goku…. Don't you EVER… EVER take off a boys pants… EVER!" yelled Bloomer as Oolong leaned over the seat.

"So what was the actual size… OW!" yelled Oolong as Bloomer practically tossed her from the convertible.

"Goku! Don't answer that! Oolong, shut up!" yelled Bloomer as the car started to run family.

"So where's the town Bloomer?" asked Oolong angrily, she would ask Goku later.

"Oolong, I don't want to hear you for at least an hour," growled Bloomer.

"Hey there's a city up a head," beamed Goku, pointing to where people walked around in heavily clothed garbs.

"See, I told you," said Bloomer proudly, ignoring Oolong's muttering.

Bloomer cruised through the streets, surprised at everyone racing to be in their homes. It seemed a little off but they were in a different part of the world now, perhaps it was a daily ceremonial thing. Either way, they needed gas, religious aspect or not. The car barely made it to the pump and in a brief moment, Bloomer agreed that perhaps they should have stopped sooner. He sighed and hopped out of the car to fill it up before heading in to pay.

"Hey I'm going to head to a few shops before we go, so I can get out of this stupid outfit," said Bloomer before heading through the door.

Bloomer was starting to become nervous as he walked down the streets; it was very awkward when he'd gone to pay for gas. The man had practically run away and he'd given him the gas for free, it was nice but… perhaps Goku and Oolong had a point; it did seem that the townspeople were afraid of him. He walked into the clothing store and the man nearly had a heart attack. He began smiling and helping him find an outfit, but he practically jumped out of his skin when Bloomer turned too quickly. It was nearly the same thing when Bloomer had stopped at the Dino shop a few minutes prior. He put on the clothes with slight cheerfulness. Anything was better than looking like a reject from an adult entertainment club.

"Thanks, this will due," smiled Bloomer, pulling on the blue vest over the white pant suite, it would have to do until he got to the city.

"NO charge, it's on the house," smiled the man warily.

"Gee thanks, you people in this town are so nice," laughed Bloomer giving his hair a ruffle, _Crap, those stupid ears, _"Uhg…. Oh het, here you go."

"Are you crazy!" yelled the man as Bloomer handed him the ears, "You mean… your not a rabbit?"

"Uh, a Rabbit… Ohm, no," said Bloomer in confusion.

"WHAT A HORRIBLE JOKE! OUT OF MY SHOP!" yelled the man, and Bloomer was more than happy to oblige.

"Geesh, what was his problem," sighed Bloomer as he headed back to the car where Goku and Oolong were reclined eating, "Tell me you at least got me something?"

"Yeah, we got you a sandwich… or… I think Goku ate it," said Oolong looking around.

"NhosInt…" said Goku with food shoved in her mouth.

"No you didn't?" asked Bloomer as a Sandwich was handed to him, "You know people are starting to come out again, this is going to sound weird, but I think it was what I was wearing. The guy at the clothing shop freaked when I handed him those stupid ears."

"Hey! I wanted that costume back," said Oolong with a glare.

"Why?" groaned Bloomer, a part of him really wished he'd just not ask.

"I can't tell you that in front of the kid," whispered Oolong, Bloomer looked at her in disgust.

"I change my mind, I don't ever want to know," grumbled Bloomer as they heard car doors slam and the villagers who had been coming out, ran back in.

"Hey, you, whatchya doing kiddies?" asked a man dressed in armor with rabbit ears.

"Well aren't you a cutie," smirked the shorter of the men to Goku, Bloomer raised his brow in agitation.

"Can't we just have a normal day?" sighed Bloomer as he continued eating his sandwich.

"I'm sure they'd be a few people back at base who'd love to meet yah," laughed the taller one, Bloomer continued eating the sandwich.

"Let's go," muttered Oolong.

"No, I'm going to enjoy my lunch for once, so if you dudes don't mind. We'd like to eat in peace," smirked Bloomer, hopping up on the end of the convertible to sit.

"Someone's gotta a bit of an attitude," smirked the taller man bitterly, "Heh, I think we should teach these brats a lesson."

"Allow me," smirked the shorter one cracking his knuckles.

"Goku," said Bloomer simply, Goku looked up and smiled before finishing her sandwich.

"Alright," Goku leapt from the back seat and gave the women a bow.

A little ways off Yamcha and Puar remained hidden behind a beam from one of the shops. Yamcha couldn't figure out how this group seemed to attract so much trouble, it was like they were magnets. There was something familiar about these men wearing rabbit ears but she couldn't place it. She watched as with ease the granddaughter of the famous Son Gohan, beat the pulp out of the two men. It was shocking at how fast and agile she was.

"Call… Call the boss," gasped the shorter man as the taller dude grabbed a phone from the van.

"That was boring," sighed Goku as she hopped back in the car, "I hope there boss is more fun."

"Everyone who was out, ran…." Said Bloomer, "Nothing seems to be happening…"

"Good, let's go before something does happen!" piped up Oolong as she looked around in panic.

"No, I want to stay and meet their boss," said Goku.

"Yeah, so do I… Grown men wearing rabbit ears, what a bunch of weirdoes," sighed Bloomer.

"Bloomer, you wore them for days…." Goku stopped talking as Bloomer glared at her.

"Whoa, looks like the circus is coming," snickered Oolong as a rabbit like van came pulling up and a giant rabbit dressed in bright and elaborate clothing stepped out.

"Interesting," said Bloomer fighting back a chuckle.

"Boss! Thank goodness you're here," beamed the shorter man.

"Oh quite your blubbering, where's the guy who's causing trouble," sighed the rabbit, her voice high and pitchy.

"It's that girl over there," muttered the taller man, the rabbit's brow sky rocketed.

"I'm ashamed of you, you call yourselves rabbit's and you get beat up by a little girl," snapped the rabbit, she smirked, "Fine."

"How long is this going to take?" asked Oolong, Bloomer shrugged, he jumped as the rabbit landed in front of them.

"Hey there handsome and company, how about we make a deal," smirked the rabbit, offering her hand.

Yamcha stared on as the rabbit's hand extended towards Bloomer and it clicked. They'd looked familiar even the rabbit in those bright clothes. She jumped and covered her mouth to stop from yelling, "Puar! That's Mistress Carrot! Her touch is lethal, if they touch her there goners!"

"What?" asked Puar in shock, just as Bloomer swatted the rabbit's hand away.

"No thank you, we don't make deals with people who terrorize towns," frowned Bloomer, the rabbit chuckled.

"You touched me," she laughed a little harder and Bloomer rolled his eyes, "Now you'll learn not to mess with me."

"What?" asked Bloomer and in a puff of smoke a carrot fell into the rabbit's hands.

"Bloomer!" yelled Goku in shock.

"He's…. He's a carrot!" yelled Oolong as Goku leapt from the car in shock.

"Turn him back!" yelled Goku angrily.

"Hmm, nah, but I'll let you have a bite if you're nice," chuckled the rabbit.

"No thanks, I hate carrots….. you have two seconds to turn Bloomer back or I'll make you do it," glared Goku as she began to advance on rabbit who laughed again.

"If you take one more step, I'll eat your friend in one bite," she laughed happily, Goku froze, "Yes, if you dare to more again… your friends dead, got it little girl."

"Right," grumbled Goku, she looked at Oolong, "What do we do now…"

"RUN!" yelled Oolong as she sped off in the car.

"OOLONG! Your no pig, you're a chicken!" yelled Goku angrily as the rabbit smirked again and the two men advanced on Goku and cracked their knuckles.

"Grr, we got to help her!" yelled Yamcha as she turned to Puar, "But we don't want Mistress Carrot to eat him…. Puar, turn into a bird and snatch that carrot!"

"Got it!" said Puar and in an instant a bird flew up and towards the group as Yamcha took to lunging towards the same area.

Goku squinted her eyes, using all of her energy to try and deflect the swings that were being delivered to her person. The painful blows stopped short as she heard a yell. She opened her bruised eye to see Yamcha standing in front of her and sending on of the henchman into one of the buildings. She smiled, how did she just turn up at this second.

"You're helping us, that's nice of you," laughed Goku.

"Not now Goku, we need to avoid the rabbit and keep your carrotized friend away from her," said Yamcha as she pointed to where Mistress Carrot was trailing Puar, "Good work Puar!"

"If we get Bloomer back, she won't be able to eat him…. Ow!" yelled Goku as Puar hit a giant mushroom tree.

"Hurry!" yelled Yamcha as she and Goku leapt towards where both Bloomer and Puar were falling…. just the same as Mistress Carrot, "Goku! We're going to hit Mistress Carrot!"

"Your right," yelped Goku as she looked at the pole on her back and smirked, "I got it!"

As they all reached their destination Goku swung the pole knocking Bloomer out of the rabbits reach and into her hands. She fell gracefully next to Yamcha with Bloomer safe and sound… well and still a carrot. Rabbit stood angrily glaring at the two of them. Goku held her pole in a defensive stand point to make sure to keep distance between them.

"Turn Bloomer back now!" ordered Goku, Rabbit glared and then smirked as Yamcha and Goku took a few steps closer.

"Hold up or your friend here will join your carrot buddy over there," smirked Rabbit as Puar had landed right next to her.

"Not again," glared Goku but she blinked as two Mistress Carrot's stood there and she realized one of them was Puar.

"What is this…" panicked Mistress Rabbit as she backed away from, well herself.

"Where are you going… all I want is a little touch," smirked Puar Rabbit.

"No! No please!" yelled Rabbit in panic

"Come on, just one touch…." Said Puar Rabbit, as Goku gave her all mighty power pole a good swipe and hit the real Mistress Carrot a whack on the head.

"YEOWWWW!" screamed Mistress Carrot as a loud crack filled the air, "My…My head…"

"Now, turn him back! Or I'll whack you again," glared Goku as she put Bloomer's carrot form down on the ground.

"Whack me… please don't…. I'll do it!" she yelled and jumped up.

"Good," smirked Goku and in an instant Bloomer sat where the Carrot had been, he looked confused.

"I feel like a vegetable…." Groaned Bloomer, rubbing his head.

"Well you were a carrot," shrugged Goku, "But Yamcha and Puar helped me rescue you."

"Yamcha was here?" asked Bloomer standing up and dusting himself off as he looked around, "Where did she go?"

Yamcha leaned against the pillar and sighed, her face red. She couldn't wait to have those dragon balls and wish away all of these stupid anxieties. She looked back at the others as Bloomer began yelling at Oolong angrily. She slid down the pillar as Puar leaned on her shoulder.

"When I have those dragon ball's I can't wait to wish for this irrational fear to be gone," she sighed in her slumped form.

"Yes and then you'll be able to fight anyone," smirked Puar proudly.

"Puar… that's not why I want to wish these fears away. Puar, someday I want to be able to get married and have a family, or at least a date…" huffed Yamcha.

Bloomer finished yelling at Oolong as Goku landed back down next to him. Rabbit and her gang were nowhere in sight. Bloomer smirked and ruffled Goku's messy hair; he couldn't believe he'd been turned into a carrot, which was insane. She stepped back and Goku froze in panic as a villager began approaching them with glee in his eyes.

"Bloomer! My tail!" yelled Goku and Bloomer jumped, "You know that's my one sore point."

"Sorry kiddo," chuckled Bloomer.

"Thank you all so much, is there anything we can go to repay you," begged the man, Bloomer smiled warmly.

"It's no big," he spoke and accepted the man's hand to shake.

"Please, take this as out gratitude, it's one of the town's only remaining treasures," smiled the man, handing him a round bag.

"Thank you so much," smiled Bloomer as Goku hopped into the car, "Hey Goku, where did you take them?"

"To the moon, I told them if they make enough rabbit treats for all the children in the world… I might let them come back down," smiled Goku, Bloomer couldn't exactly place what he was thinking; he just simply nodded and got in the car before opening up the bag.

"You have to be kidding me…. It's a dragon ball!" yelled Bloomer in shock as he held up the orange orb, "Looks like this little stop wasn't a total loss…. That means we only need one more!"

"Alright!" cheered Goku with a cheer from Oolong.

"Well guys, there's only one more and…. It's straight ahead…. Let's get out of here," beamed Bloomer as he started the car and they zipped off as their secret followers stalked them from right behind.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Next update will be this Sunday night.

Hey and here's food for thought…. Goku never did get Rabbit and his friends off the moon… if they did survive… Piccolo would have blown them up years later.


	9. The Dragonball's Are Stolen!

Sorry about the lack of updates considering I promised more frequent updates after the holidays but family issues popped out of nowhere. But these should all be getting settled soon so Read and Review people!

.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!

.

.

**Chapter 9**

**The Dragonball's Are Stolen!**

.

.

Bloomer was practically on cloud nine as he carelessly relaxed in the back seat. His mind was swimming on how he was going to make the wish. He had to word it just right so everything was arranged perfectly for his perfect dream princess. Goku was whistling happily and Oolong had taken over driving after Bloomer's hysterical fits of laughter.

"I can't believe it… one more dragonball and I'll have my wish," laughed Bloomer as he fell into a dream state.

"So are you sure your wish is enough for all three of us… I was thinking of all the jewels and riches in the world," smiled Oolong, Bloomer's blush grew deeper and he gave a small cough as he smirked.

"I never told you what I was going to wish for, did I?" said Bloomer, "I'm going to wish for a girlfriend."

"What!? Are you kidding me? Of all the things you could wish for, your wishing for a girlfriend!" snapped Oolong.

Yamcha and Puar trailed close behind, her mind racing with the prospects of finally being able to get a boyfriend. She could hear Bloomer's voice from over where they drove, he had such a nice voice, even if he was yelling for some unknown reason. Puar seemed to be glancing at her as she drove, Yamcha sat up in her seat and beamed.

"I can't wait, imagine. I ask the dragon to be shy free and I'll be able to find a boyfriend. I can't wait to go to the movies, be treated to dinner, and have romantic walks on a….. what's up with them now?" asked Yamcha as Puar stopped the car shortly behind the trio of arguing dragonball hunters. They had parked now and Oolong was refusing to drive and Bloomer was screaming… well so was Oolong. Goku had taken to cowering in the back seat and covering her sensitive ears.

"Change your wish!" yelled Oolong.

"No!" snapped Bloomer, "It's my wish and I'll remind you I was the one who started this little adventure!"

"Well this is a protest," glared Oolong, Bloomer smirked.

"Don't make me say the 'P' word Oolong," said Bloomer proudly, Oolong glared, both unaware of what was currently happening above them or behind them.

"You know what… fine…" snapped Oolong, "I hope the eternal dragon makes your girlfriend ornery and PMSing."

"Whatever," smirked Bloomer proudly as they started moving, well they had been before something hit the side of their car and the three of them went flying, "What happened!?"

"We blew up," said Goku confidently.

"I've come to reposes those dragonball's," came a sharp voice from a giant metal machine as it hopped behind them and began riffling through the car's trunk and pulled out the suitcase, "Have a nice day!"

"HEY!" yelled Bloomer but the mechanical device had already hopped off into the distance, the dragonballs along with it.

"Reposes?" asked Goku in confusion.

"They stole them," snapped Oolong.

"Goku, quick, call Nimbus and go after them," ordered Bloomer, Goku nodded and in an instant she was off.

Goku flew as fast as Nimbus would go, looking for any sign of the monster who'd taken the dragonball's. She halted as she saw it leaning under a mushroom tree and grabbed her pole before jumping down in front of it; it wasn't moving yet. She walked slowly towards it and took a fighting stance.

"Okay monster, give us back out dragonballs," glared Goku, at the ready for an attack, it didn't move, "Come on, say something."

She gave it a slight hit with her pole and its head moved, she went back into her stance, ready for the attack. Nothing came; she put her pole down and approached it. She tapped its arm thinking perhaps the monster was dead, and then it fell over. The shell of the monster lay in front of her with a huge clank. Goku sighed and poked it a few more times.

"Yup, it's dead," shrugged Goku, she glanced around for the dragonball's but there was none to be see, "Bloomer's going to be mad…"

However this anger was short lived as said person burst into tears when the news was received a few minutes later. Oolong and Goku shared a look of confusion as the sixteen year-old practically sobbed on the sand in his anguish. Oolong rolled her eyes and leaned against one of the mushroom trees muttering about something or another pertaining to Bloomer. Goku really wanted Bloomer to stop, it was kind of embarrassing and it made her feel awkward.

"They… They probably already made the wish!" chocked Bloomer.

"They can't, you said the need all seven, I still have mine," said Goku as she remembered the four star ball secured on her side.

"What?" Bloomer wiped his face and then a look of pure glee flew across his face, "You still have one!"

"Yeah I…." Goku was cut off by Bloomer pulling her up into a bone crushing hug and kissing her on the cheek repeatedly.

"I knew I could count on you!" said Bloomer as Goku panicked, "Thank you! Thank You! Thank You!"

"You don't have to thank me Bloomer," said Goku as Bloomer stopped kissing her cheek, but still held her, "Really you don't, I'd prefer it if you didn't."

"Right!" snapped Bloomer with a cocky grin as he put Goku down, "Get in the car girls, we're going to track those thieves down!"

"Did you forget they blew up the car?" asked Oolong with a sigh, '_For a self-proclaimed genius, he's a complete idiot.'_

"Oh no, I bought Dino-Caps back in town so…" Bloomer's face froze and then the panic came back, and slight tears, "They were with the dragonballs…"

"Here we go again," said Oolong as the boy fell onto the ground and began whining.

"Are most boys this emotional, Chi didn't cry when his house blew up," said Goku looking at Oolong for confirmation.

"Nah, it's just Bloomer," responded Oolong casually.

Yamcha and Puar watched from a little ways off at the scene. Yamcha had two choices; she could go back to the desert and forget about the wish and boys or she could go offer them a ride. Puar seemed to be opting for the second one but Yamcha wasn't sure what to do. She felt her heart beating in her chest at the mere thought of going and talking to the boy, she was afraid of letting them get the better of her.

"Yamcha, what are we going to do?" asked Puar, Yamcha took a deep breath and drove the car around and right in front of the three.

"Well hey there, what a surprise," giggled Yamcha nervously.

"Hey Yamcha," beamed Bloomer, snapping out of his upset state and leaning against the car, "What perfect timing!"

"Yeah, look like… ohm your ride is well… not working," laughed Yamcha nervously.

"Do you think you could give us a ride?" asked Bloomer.

"Sure, hop in…" Bloomer had already dove into the seat and sat close to Yamcha as Goku and Oolong jumped in back with Puar.

"So… where you headed?" gulped Yamcha, her face felt like it was on fire.

"We were headed straight," smiled Bloomer, leaning back and a little towards the blushing Yamcha, "But if you could close your eyes for a second I would really appreciate it."

"What? Now, while I'm driving!" panicked Yamcha, her heart was pounding so fast she could barely breath.

"Just for a second, you too Puar," smiled Bloomer, both closed their eyes in hesitation.

"Thanks," smiled Bloomer as he checked the radar, '_Great were going in the right direction_.'

"Okay," smiled Oolong, and a confused Yamcha and Puar opened their eyes.

"N-Nothing happened," said Yamcha in slight annoyance.

"Oh something happened, I just can't tell you," smirked Bloomer, "I'll fill you in later."

.

❾

.

Meanwhile Shu and Mei practically danced into Pilaf's office. The tiny blue women glared at their idiocy. She sighed, they'd better have something good to show her. If they ordered another pizza or something she was going to just go and feed them to the crocodiles….. Unless it had mushrooms on it, then she might let it slide. Pilaf sat up and stared in anticipation for yet another let down.

"Well what do you have for me now," sighed Pilaf, but she was taken aback as the case was slapped on the table and Mei opened it.

"We got the dragonball's from those kids," beamed Shu, her tail wagging.

"You… You got them?" asked Pilaf in shock.

"Yes ma'am," beamed Mei proudly.

"WE HAVE THEM ALL!" screamed Pilaf as she proudly placed them with hers in glee, "I have all seven!"

"Ohm… actually," Mei looked at them and exchanged a look with Shu, "We only have six."

"Sire, you miscounted," said Shu and Pilaf continued celebrating.

"What?" asked Pilaf as she froze in her celebration dancing, "Only six…"

"Yes, I took all the ones in the car but one of the kids must have been hiding one," said Shu quickly, hoping to stop any tantrums that might be afoot.

"We can go back and get the last one sire, don't worry," said Mei trying to sound comforting just as a beeping came from their dragon homing device.

"You did fix that right Mei?" asked Pilaf walking towards it in awe.

"Yes I did," said Mei confidently.

"Well, that's brilliant. Looks like our little friends are bringing it right to us," beamed Pilaf as she burst into fits of laughter.

.

❾

.

"Whoa!" said Bloomer as they parked in front of a giant palace.

"That place is huge," said Yamcha awestruck by the mere size of the door.

"It's not too bad for a summer home," shrugged Oolong, personally her homes were much better but she wasn't about to share that.

"Now what?" asked Puar and Oolong shrugged.

"Hello?" asked Goku as she began knocking on the giant doors, but nothing happened.

"Let's just open it," said Bloomer as he began pushing on the door, Yamcha joined but the door barely even quivered.

"Hmm," said Goku as she took a deep breath and began pushing the door, it slid open slowly to reveal a dark and long hallway.

"Now what?" asked Yamcha as they stepped inside, all unaware from the eyes that were watching them whenever they moved.

"We keep heading straight," said Bloomer as he quickly put the radar away again and began heading in.

The group walked carefully down the hallway. Bloomer kept close to Goku and Yamcha just to be safe. There was small talk but nothing too elaborate as all were a little scared. Bloomer looked at Goku, okay so minus Goku who looked curious about every block. However their slight fear became real when something must have been triggered as giant pillars began smashing out of every which way. All were trying to dodge, duck, and scream at once. Goku was doing perfectly finde protecting herself and the others. Yamcha had taken care of the rest using her Wolf Fang Fist attack on a few pillars. Bloomer had dodged a fair amount of them before tripping over one and right ontop of one that was soaring upwards.

"AHHH!" screamed Bloomer, and was promptly saved by a good swift kick from Yamcha as Goku kicked another one resulting in Yamcha having said pillar fall on her.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Bloomer after it had finally stopped its onslaught.

"Looks like it," smiled Goku proudly.

"Ow," muttered Yamcha from where the pillar was still on her, Bloomer jumped and quickly ran to lift the giant stone of her.

"Are you okay Yamcha?" asked Bloomer as he swiftly helped her to her feet and right into his arms, he didn't exactly know the answer due to Yamcha loud and panicked screaming.

A few minutes later and the group was tip toing around the halls and making sure to stay close to the edge. Goku was still glaring at the Yamcha, her scream had really hurt her ears and she still couldn't figure out why she screamed when the danger had ended. Bloomer had decided it had been due to the panic finally settling in and was on high alert for any other traps. Oolong was currently questioning why she was even with this bunch of yahoos, she should have just stuck to luring men from villages for money or held Bloomer for ransom. Puar was currently worrying about the current state of Yamcha; who had taken to staring at the floor whenever Bloomer looked in her general direction. That had been embarrassing, the whole thing.

"Hey, there's glowing arrow," said Goku as they all stopped to see arrows pointing them down a hall, "Think it's another trap?"

"I dunno, it seems too obvious," said Bloomer, apparently it was now an unspoken decision to follow it.

"It's a dead end," said Yamcha after they reached their final destination that the arrows had pointed too.

"Why did you have to say that," groaned Oolong, did there always have to be a dead end in situations like this, which caused all of them too jump as a wall slammed behind them.

"You've got to be kidding," said Bloomer as Yamcha and Goku went to try and knock it down, but to no avail.

"Well, looks like we really are trapped," Puar in horror.

"What is that?!" yelled Bloomer as hysterical fits of laughter filled the room.

"I don't know, but I'm afraid to find out," said Yamcha as she clung to Puar.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

Next Chapter will be posted Tuesday night. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	10. The Penalty is Pinball

Sorry it's late, I'll catch up soon. From this point on, there will be an update a week.

**.**

**Episode 10**

**The Penalty is Pinball**

.

.

"What was that?" asked Yamcha as the laughter stop and suddenly a blue women appeared on the screen.

"Welcome," laughed Pilaf as she looked down at them, "I believe you have something I want."

"Who are you?" asked Bloomer.

"I am the Emperess Pilaf, and I require the dragon ball that one of you is hiding, give it up now or pay the price," smirked Pilaf.

"I think I can use my head to break through that window," muttered Goku to Yamcha who groaned.

"That's a television…. Idiot," grumbled Yamcha.

"We're not giving you anything," snapped Bloomer, pulling a face.

"Is he always this way?" asked Yamcha in shock, this idiot was going to get himself killed.

"Yeah," said Goku and Oolong at the same time.

"Ooh, you'll pay for that," snapped Pilaf as a huge claw ripped through the area and clamped around Bloomer's waist and yanked him through the ceiling in the blink of an eye.

"Bloomer!" yelled Goku as he disappeared and stone covered the exit.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Yamcha and suddenly the television screen zoomed out to see Bloomer standing in front of Pilaf and her goons.

Bloomer struggled in the metal holding him as Pilaf laughed. He was terrified, at least in the little boxed wall area he had people around him, one being Goku, so his panic level had been low… now. He squirmed and panicked, he didn't quite feel like being tortured today. Pilaf stood across from him with a serious look as her goons looked worried behind her.

"Last chance blue, tell me where the dragonball is or I'll be forced to give you the treatment," smirked the women darkly and her goons began to cower.

"There's nothing you can do to me that will make me tell you where it is," snapped Bloomer, he kind of wondered what the hell he was thinking, but ignored it.

"Then you give me no choice," she smirked manically.

"Sire please, not the treatment," grimaced Mei.

"What is the treatment?" asked Bloomer nervously.

"Oh, you'll find out," she giggled and then blew him a kiss, Bloomer was confused, he waited but nothing else came.

"Was… Was that it?" asked Bloomer relaxing, "A kiss?"

"Yes, pretty scary right?" smiled Pilaf, oblivious to Bloomer's confusion and then startled with his laughter.

"You're joking, right! A kindergartener could have come up with better torture than that," laughed Bloomer.

"You dare mock my torture ability!" screamed Pilaf, "I happen to have a degree in torture you dolt! Give me the dragonball before I show you just how vile I can be!"

"The only answer you're getting is from my finger," laughed Bloomer who gave the middle finger to the furious Emperess.

"THAT'S IT!" snapped Pilaf and in a second Bloomer was thrown onto the others and a furious Pilaf turned off the television screen.

"You idiot, great job at pushing all her buttons, we don't know what she's capable of!" snapped Oolong.

"Relax, her idea of torture is a kiss, what could possibly go wrong?" asked Bloomer confidently.

"I don't know kisses seem like torture to me," grimaced Goku, Bloomer rolled his eyes just as a hissing noise filled the air.

"That's gas!" yelled Puar as yellow smoke filled the air.

"Hold your breath," said Bloomer quickly as he gave a look at Goku.

The air was filled with the thick yellow vapor and everyone began coughing and attempted to cover their face. Goku felt tired and dizzy, like when she would forget to keep her mouth closed under water. She heard Bloomer trying to talk to her but all at once she found herself stumbling over Yamcha and then all went dark. It seemed like a moment had passed and she could hear Bloomer yelling and shortly after, Yamcha had joined. She shook her head as she woke, her mouth tasted like cotton and she felt slightly dizzy.

"Goku! They took your dragon ball," was what finally sunk into Goku's head and her eyes shot open.

"What! But I hid it!" yelped Goku as she looked at her now empty pouch, ignoring whatever Bloomer and Yamcha were freaking out about.

"They probably already made the wish!" yelled Bloomer; they had no inkling of how long they'd been unconscious.

"Guys… the doors open," said Puar after a few panicked moments, where the stone wall had vanished.

"Do you think it's another trap?" asked Goku, brow raised.

"But we were already trapped, so it makes no sense… maybe they forgot the door," said Yamcha.

"Well it's worth a risk," said Oolong and the group headed down the path together and quickly.

They were unaware of the celebratory Pilaf and her goons walking at the end of it. Pilaf was ranting and raving about how she was going to word her wish and how here world shall be ruled once she called upon the dragon. However oncoming footsteps made her freeze and suddenly she was looking up at the very ones she'd taken the balls from. Both groups stood in shock for a few minutes just staring at each other.

"Did… Di you make the wish?" asked Bloomer with slight hope, Pilaf shook her head and gulped, they'd forgot their weapons back in the viewing room.

That was exactly why Mei, Shu, and Pilaf bolted down the hallway as the group began chasing them. Shu and Mei knew what they were capable of and without weapons they were screwed. They managed to get into their secret entry way as the group ran by. Bloomer halted next to a confused Yamcha as they stared into a bright room with a series of pillars and what looked like giant bells. Goku scratched her head as they looked around only for the wall behind them to shove them into the room and suddenly the pillars acted like trampolines; tossing them into each other as a giant metal ball rolled out.

"YEAHHH!" screamed Bloomer as he was tossed into another pillar; Goku was currently attempting to punch out the giant metal ball to no avail.

"Ow!" yelped Goku as she was nearly run over.

Yamcha had currently attempted to get upright and use the pillars as a means of jumping from place to place, until she flew into Bloomer and both took out Puar and Oolong. Bloomer saw an opening in the wall a little ways off. She shared a look with Yamcha and they bolted towards it. Goku was focused on finding a way to destroy the giant ball; but Bloomer's hand grabbed hers and she was being dragged off with the others and into a wall where she finally gained footing to run with them.

"Are you kidding!" yelled Oolong, "It's still behind us!"

"Keep moving!" yelled Yamcha as they turned down another path, the ball right on their heels.

"No, we're going to stop," said Oolong sarcastically.

"I will trip you," yelled Yamcha as they made a sharp turn.

"Over there!" yelled Bloomer to an opening as they headed downhill.

Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong dove into it. Bloomer and Goku barely made it, as Goku had begun dragging Bloomer now. They breathed a sigh of relief as the ball flew passed them as they hit the wall, they'd avoided it and probably ran faster than they'd ever had in their lives.

"Stupid ball!" screamed Oolong, and suddenly the fading rumbled got louder.

"OOLONG!" screamed Bloomer as they began running again as the ball continued its attack.

"Like I knew the ball had an IQ," snapped Oolong as they ran and suddenly came to a dead end.

"We're trapped," said Bloomer as they flattened themselves against the wall, but suddenly the ball stopped, "W-What?"

"It stopped?" asked Goku in confusion, they could see themselves in the reflection.

"Why?" asked Puar as the ball backed up and suddenly the wall closed again.

"This room looks familiar…" said Goku, they'd reached the exact same room again.

"Not again!" groaned Bloomer as he slid down against the wall.

"Well… at least you didn't pee yourself the entire time," beamed Goku trying to reassure Bloomer.

"Again?" asked Yamcha, Bloomer at this point decided it best not to make eye contact.

"We need to figure out a way to get out of here and stop that wish," coughed Bloomer as he stood back up, "Ladies…"

"I'm going to try the Kamehameha Wave," said Goku as she readied herself in a stance, "Kame.."

"If that bounced off and hit us, we'd be dead," said Oolong with a gulp and everyone glanced at each other.

"Ohm, Goku…" Bloomer questioned, but it had already gone off as everyone ducked.

"Haaa!" yelled Goku and a blue light shot from her small palms and straight into the wall where air came in from the outside.

"They're calling the dragon!" yelled Bloomer as he saw Pilaf down away from them.

"We have to stop it, Puar turn into a bat a delay them… take one of the dragon balls," said Yamcha, Puar nodded and in an instant a bat formed Puar flew out the small opening Goku had created.

"Oolong! Help her!" yelled Bloomer, Oolong rolled his eyes.

"Why?" asked Oolong, "She can handle it."

"Don't make me say it!" snapped Bloomer, he didn't care if they were stuck in here, he would yell the 'P' word.

"Alright, calm down," sighed Oolong and in an instant she'd joined Puar in the flight towards where the balls were gathered.

"Guys, can I see…" said Goku from where Yamcha and Bloomer blocked the hole.

"Hurry!" yelled Puar as she flapped her wings as hard as she could towards the gathering villains, but suddenly a huge light filled the air and the two lost their flight pattern.

They all stared on in awe as Shenron rose. The large stream of light twisted and turned into the air above growing larger and larger. Soon the entire sky seemed to be filled with the streams of lights, where the balls had once been now was a glowing radiance. The light faded and the giant Eternal Dragon had arrived, even more great than imagined.

"That's Shenron, wow….." Bloomer trailed off at the magnificent being.

"If she makes her wish, we're doomed… the whole world is going to suffer," said Yamcha.

"We could always get them back and counter her wish," said Goku triumphantly.

"Actually… once the wish is made," grimaced Bloomer, "The balls will be scattered across the earth and will be undetectable for a year, they won't even look like dragon balls."

"What!" yelled Yamcha and Goku.

"Oolong! Puar! You have to stop them!" yelled Bloomer, "And we need to get out of here."

"What are we going to do?" asked Goku, looking up at Bloomer and then out at the dragon.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. A Wish to The Eternal Dragon

I owe you guys three this week, sorry about the delay. And I will be updating more frequently now that I have a portable way of writing.

.

.

**DBGB**

**Chapter 11**

**A Wish to the Eternal Dragon**

.

.

Puar and Oolong froze as they looked up at the giant being that had arisen from those small seven dragon balls. They could hear Yamcha, Bloomer, and Goku behind them in the distance. The small blue women who had trapped them seemed to be just as shell shocked by what she saw. Oolong looked around the scene after being knocked out of shock by Bloomer yelling in the distance. Pilaf began speaking and Oolong gulped, sharing a glance at Puar before flying at high speed towards the dragon.

"Yes, I wish for the.. the world…" Pilaf was knocked aside as a bat turned into a pig.

"The world's most comfortable pair of underwear!" yelled Oolong, Puar raised an eyebrow.

"Your wish has been granted," said Shenron before glowing and vanishing, the balls flying in the air and then splitting, pale pink underwear floating into Oolong's hand.

"Did… did that just happened?" asked Pilaf in shock, then in rage, "MEI! SHU! GET THEM!"

"Yes Ma'am!" saluted both before charging after the two.

Bloomer and Yamcha watched the chase begin, both trying to figure a way out of their prison only to have Goku tap them both on the shoulder. They looked at her for a moment before realizing what the young girl was planning to do. They stepped aside as Goku gave more focus on producing another Kamehameha Wave. She took a deep breath and stood her ground.

"Kameeee! Hameee! Haaaa!" yelled Goku and a blast slightly bigger than the first one broke the wall enough for all of them to get through.

"Come on!" said Bloomer as he scrambled through and onto the ridge below.

Yamcha climbed through next and managed to gracefully land on the ledge as Goku nearly dove on top of her. They began running off in the direction that Puar and Oolong had run, hoping to catch up with them. Neither party was aware of what the loud whistle they were hearing was, until wild barking began.

"I hate dogs!" yelled Yamcha as they skidded down a hallway as they heard dogs fast approaching them from their previous path, Goku lagged behind.

"Goku! Run!" yelled Bloomer haulting his run.

"I'm so hungry," groaned Goku, she felt dizzy and tired, and slightly startled as Bloomer picked her up and picked up pace with Yamcha.

"We need to find Puar and Oolong so we can get out of here," said Yamcha as they turned a corner only to be surrounded by guard dogs, "Wolf Fang Fist!"

Yamcha defended their ground swiftly, getting them a decent path but Bloomer was struggling to keep ground from the dogs with one arm around Goku. He looked at all the oncoming dog's, Yamcha kicked out at one of the attacking dogs, which had a negative result when the young fighter lost her balance when another dog charged. Bloomer looked at Goku and hoped it would work.

"Goku! Food!" yelled the teen and in an instant Goku's eyes snapped open and she dove out of Bloomer's arms and began taking down the dogs left and right.

"Good job Goku!" beamed Bloomer as they finally mad leeway and headed down another stair way, slamming into Puar and Oolong.

"Good, now let's get…" Yamcha's hopeful cree at getting out of there was silenced as another onslaught of crazed dogs charged them from all angles, way too many, they all halted.

"Looks like your trapped," laughed Pilaf as she stood above on the staircase, more dogs coming from behind her.

"Not quite, come on Goku," smirked Yamcha, but before anyone could fight, Goku finally collapsed to the ground, her hunger had got the best of her, they were trapped.

They were silent for the most part as they were 'escorted' to another room that held a view of the sky. It wasn't long until Goku stirred slightly and lethargically when they had finally come to a still motion. Bloomer looked at the room, it was metal rather than stone, very dene metal. Goku jumped up, apparently her nap had gained her some energy. Yamcha fired up one of her Wolf Fang Fists, but it didn't even put a scratch into the metal.

"Goku, you feel up to trying to get out of here now?" asked Yamcha, attempting another attack.

"Right," smiled Goku as she took a serious stance and readied an attack of the KameHameHa Wave, it did nothing to the metal.

"You fools, your attempts will do nothing to my titanium, five times, reinforced stone line walls; Nor my diamond embedded two feet thick glass roof," laughed Pilaf over and intercom they could not place.

"I'm pretty sure my head is harder than that glass," smirked Goku confidently, and she took a flying leap for a head butt, but all it did was sending her crashing back down and a killer head ache.

"Welcome to my baking room! You will have noticed by now that everywhere you look is semi-reflective metal. Enjoy the moonlight and stars, because in a few short hours the sun will be over head… and you my meddlesome twerps will be baked to a crisp! Have a great night!" Pilaf's hysterical laughter was cut off as the intercom went dead. They were trapped.

"There has to be a way out of here," said Bloomer in panic, though he was doing his best not to let it escape, and failing miserably.

"I'm too young to be bacon!" cried Oolong, as Puar tried to calm a frantic Yamcha.

"I'm really hungry," muttered Goku, looking at Oolong.

"If I die first, I do not give you permission to eat me!" snapped Oolong, Goku looked taken aback, signaling the idea had never crossed her mind.

"I can't believe I'm going to die…. I'm pretty sure in all my parents frets about what would happen if I left the city… being baked alive was probably not one of them," said Bloomer as he slumped against the wall, where Goku slid next to him.

"I've thought about it… this was like, top 5 of 'How Not to Die' on my wish list," sighed Yamcha as she sat on the other side of Oolong on the adjacent wall.

"Bloomer…" said Goku.

"Yes if I die first, you can eat me," sighed Bloomer.

"That's not what I was going to say," sighed Goku, "If we're going to die, I just wanted to thank you for being my friend."

"Pft, your more like that annoying sister I never wanted," laughed Bloomer as he put his arm around Goku, "Who knew I'd like one."

"Puar, what are you doing?" asked Yamcha with a smile as she looked up at her companion.

"Looking at the moon and stars, I figure if it's the last time I'll see it, I want to look at it as long as I can," smiled Puar as she looked back at the skylight.

"Did you know that if you look at the full moon, a horrible monster will come," said Goku, which earned snorts from the others, "It's true! My grandma was killed by it!"

"Goku, there's no such thing as monsters who come out on the full moon," assured Bloomer, though he doubted what he was saying a little, at this point he wasn't sure.

"Yes there is Bloomer. My grandmother was trampled to death on the night of the full moon. That's why she always said for me to never look at the full moon, because monsters would attack," said Goku in defense as she stood in front of the others, who suddenly looked a little afraid.

"She told YOU not to look at the full moon?" asked Yamcha with a gulp, flashing back to all the extreme strength he'd seen the little girl administer.

"Goku, that night…. Whe she died… did you… look at the full moon?" asked Bloomer, remembering when she'd tossed the car across the road with ease.

"I might have, I don't remember because I fell asleep," said Goku, scratching her head, she tried to think back to it.

"I wondered why she was so strong… should we… test it?" asked Oolong, Puar glared at her.

"Are you crazy?" muttered Puar.

"Goku!" said Bloomer with a gulp, "Whatever you do… don't look up at the moon, okay?"

"The moon?" aked Goku, she looked up at it, they all froze, "Why, we're in this place, I don't think it could get in."

"Phew," smiled Yamcha and they all untensed, "I feel so stupid, sorry Goku, we thought…. Goku? Goku?"

"Ohm, Goku?" said Bloomer as the little girl stared off at the sky, her body starting to twitch wildly.

"Oh crap!" said Oolong, clinging to Puar.

Bloomer was in shock at what he and the others were seeing, he'd never put much thought into were creatures or monsters, but here it was happening before him. The little girl he'd met in the woods, his friend, and more often than not; the one who saved him from trouble…. Wasn't just a little girl… He watched in horror as fangs grew from her mouth and her nose began to protrude forward. Her arms grew hair, and her nails turned into black claws. He squeezed tighter into the group huddling into the corner. They watched in horror as her posture became hunched and she began to grow in size, in mere seconds her body had become bulky and her head was hitting the top of the glass. It began to crack as the giant ape before them continued to grow. Yamcha noted as the glass shattered, that Goku's power had to have at least tripled, as the remnants of the room looked like an explosion had taken place.

"Oh my god," breathed Bloomer as they looked up at the giant ape before them, its tail swinging wildly and leveling one of the towers with ease, and Goku began to move, there was not telling what was going to happen next.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**


	12. The Legend of Goku

**Chapter 12**

**The Legend of Goku**

.

.

The watched as Goku began stomping through or rather on the castle carelessly. She was roaring and beating around her, her tail whipping wildly about. The group waited in the shadows carefully until Goku was far enough away that they might be able to sneak off to safety and wait till morning. Yamcha jumped up onto the platform with a little aid from Puar and Oolong got up with ease.

"Ohm, hey guys… a little assistance please," said Bloomer in annoyance, as a rock gave way and he fell back onto the surface below.

"Hurry up!" Snapped Oolong, "If you haven't noticed, if you're waiting for Goku to give you a boost, she's kind of a giant were-ape right now, and she's trashing this place!"

"I'm not that nimble, okay," groaned Bloomer as he finally got a leg over the wall, and was promptly tossed forward as the walls shook from another stomping by Goku.

"I stand corrected, I guess she did give you a boost," snickered Oolong.

"Shut up and let's go," growled Bloomer as they set off at a run, Boomer cringed as a sharp throbbing filled his ankle but pushed on as best he could.

"Are you okay?" asked Oolong as Bloomer fell, his ankle swelling quickly, the adrenaline not dulling the pain enough to keep going.

"It's my ankle, I think I sprained it when I fell off the wall," groaned Bloomer as he tried to stand up with the help of Oolong and Puar.

"Hey, pretty girl! How about a hand?" asked Oolong with a snap as she looked at Yamcha.

"Ohm," Yamcha's face flared as she looked down at Bloomer and then up on the Goku who was headed their way, her stomach and brain screamed, she wanted no more than too flee and forget this.

"Help," grimaced Bloomer as he tried to stand up, Yamcha gulped and without thinking yanked his arm over her shoulder and hauled as fast as she could until they were a decent safe distance.

"I… I did it," breathed Yamcha, her eyes alight, she'd managed not only to help a cute boy but actually touch him…. Whose arm was still around her.

"Thanks Yamcha," beamed Bloomer, Yamcha's face felt red hot and she quickly dropped him to the ground and stared over towards where Goku was stomping on the palace.

Goku jumped atop one of the walls and banged her fists against her chest as her tail slashed down a small tower. This went all completely unnoticed by Pilaf and his group who slept peacefully in the highest tower of the palace. Goku was about to disrupt this peaceful slumber as she yanked the roof off and peered down at the three. Mai was the first one to open his eyes and wished he hadn't. For about ten seconds he came to the conclusion he was having a random and horrible nightmare, until a flake of the ceiling actually hit him.

"Mei… is that…" Shue's voice trembled before they both burst into screams.

"PILAF!"

"What are you two babbling on, can't you see I'm trying to get my beauty…." Pilaf froze as Goku gave a giant roar, "AHHHH KILL IT!"

"Right," Mai gulped and began tossing shoes and items at Goku, "GET LOST!"

"DON'T ANGER IT YOU IDIOT!" yelled Pilaf as they began running towards the crumbling stairs and Goku smashed a wall with her fist.

"Guys, what are we going to do?" asked Puar as she looked towards the palace.

"We'll just have to wait until she tires herself out… I guess," said Oolong.

"What about those three clods?" asked Yamcha with a sigh.

"I hope the stairs smash them," sighed Bloomer as he rubbed his ankle, glaring at the stupid sandals he'd bought.

"Too bad, looks like we have air," said Yamcha as the helicopter took flight with Goku swatting after it.

"Guys, new problem…. There headed this way… and Goku's following!" gulped Puar as they jumped up, Bloomer following, only to stop and look back at the scene in front of them.

Pilaf's air transportation had turned into a weapon and wasn't currently firing at Goku with its missiles. Bloomer froze and stared, the others followed suite. There was nothing they could do as their friend was fired at, even if they got close enough to do something, they would get stomped on by Goku in her rampage.

"They're going to kill her," Bloomer glared, and no sooner said as Goku's giant ape form fell to the ground.

"Oh no!" yelled Puar as Yamcha doubled back to stand next to Bloomer and looked onwards towards where the palace had once stood.

"What are you doing?" snapped Oolong as Bloomer began heading off back to the palace with a few stumbles, and following them.

"What do we do Yamcha?" asked Puar as they watched the two run and stumble back towards the direction they'd been running from.

"We go see if there's something we can do to help," gulped Yamcha as she followed behind the two, Bloomer in the lead.

"Guys! Look!" yelled Puar as they watched towards Goku.

Pilaf was kicking the downed form of Goku who up until now, had seemed immobile. But they could see certain features twitching on the large form. It was nearly sudden when Goku's fist slammed on the ground and her tail whipped passed Pilaf and the others who screamed and attempted to run away from the giant form that was standing up.

"She's alive!" Bloomer's excited voice carried over the sound of the group fleeing and Goku looked towards them, "Crap…"

"Run!" yelled Oolong as she turned and began running back towards where they had been headed towards before.

"Easier said than done," groaned Bloomer, his limping slowing him down until the vibrations from the stomping tossed him into the sand and rubble, "Ow…."

"Oh no," yelped Puar as Goku's giant hand picked up Bloomer look a doll and growled.

"Guh! GOKU!" yelled Bloomer as Goku pulled him up towards her face; Bloomer only saw her large black eyes, so wild and different from the wide brown ones he'd come to recognize, "Goku! Please, it's me Bloomer… Put me down!"

"We got to do something or she's going to eat him!" yelled Puar, Yamcha looked around them and at Goku's tail; she recalled a moment where Goku had mentioned her tail, and smirked.

"Puar, turn into a sword so I can cut Goku's tail, it's her weakest point," said Yamcha, as the tail flapped in the air and Bloomer was failing at talking his way out of being eaten by his friend.

"Might have something to do with her spine," yelled Oolong as Puar transformed and failed to injure Goku, but inrage her.

"GOKU!" yelled Bloomer as she began stomping and squeezing him, his breath grew ragged and when Oolong looked up, the teen was unconscious in Goku's fist.

"That didn't do anything Ms. Pretty Pants," snapped Oolong, Yamcha dove on Goku's tail and the giant froze.

"Oolong, quit your whining. Help me hold her tail down… Puar you turn into a pair of scissors and cut it off!" yelled Yamcha, Oolong hesitated and then dived on.

"I hope this works, otherwise she's going to be really ticked!" snapped Oolong as Puar transformed and made her move.

Yamcha hoped her plan worked; otherwise they were in for a world of trouble. The scissors made a sickening snap and the large tail wriggled in the air like crazy as they collapsed onto the ground with the two following suite on top of the shrinking tail. Goku fell forward sending Bloomer flying, apparently giving him enough of a jolt to become slightly conscious as Goku's form shrunk down into her small one, snoring loudly.

"Seriously, the kid turns into a giant ape, tail gets cut off, and she just sleeps," grumbled Oolong as they all started pulling themselves off the ground.

"Guys, we might have more company," said Puar as Mai and Shue were seen with guns headed their way.

"Really… wait, nope. They're running," shrugged Oolong as they walked to where Bloomer had crouched down next to Goku and place his vest around her naked form.

The group sat there and napped there until the sun finally came up. Bloomer leaned against the piece of what was once a wall, the castle remnants in the far distance. Yamcha sat on the rock to his left while Puar and Oolong lay on the ground, watching the birds beginning to fly over the destruction. They heard a loud yawn finally come from the sleeping form of the girl under the blue vest.

"Hey guys," yawned Goku, she looked around, "Hey, how'd we get out of that room?"

"Well you…." Oolong was silenced by a glare from Bloomer, "You ohm, fell asleep and well…. It's not important, how'd you sleep kid?"

"I had a weird dream… hey where are my clothes?" asked Goku, as the blue vest fell to the ground.

"Any clothes?" asked Bloomer with a sigh, and without anything else being said Yamcha had fastened a type of trousers with her orange scarf and Goku had on the blue vest.

"That's better," smiled Yamcha, patting her on the head.

"Thanks… owe," said Goku as she fell to the ground, and then another time over, "What's wrong with me."

"You'll have to get used to not having a tail kid," beamed Oolong.

"Your equilibrium will be off for a bit, but you'll get used to it," smiled Bloomer as he rubbed his ankle some more.

"Wait! My tail!" yelled Goku looking at her rear, "Wait! What Happened! Oh no! Where did you go! How did you…. It'll come back…"

"Oh brother," sighed Puar as Goku shrugged it off.

"Wait, where's my power pole?" asked Goku, looking around.

"It's probably back over there," said Yamcha as she pointed towards the rubble.

"I'm coming power pole!" yelled Goku as she began running through the dessert and falling every so often.

"She's resilient," sighed Bloomer with a slight grimace at his ankle.

"Here I got it," said Yamcha as she ripped on a piece of the bottom of her shirt and helped Bloomer wrap his ankle.

"Kind of sucks nobody got a wish but Oolong," said Bloomer with a sigh, "Thanks."

"Looks like I'll have to wait another year to get a boyfriend," shrugged Yamcha as she tied the bandage.

"Me too… I mean a girlfriend," blushed Bloomer as they looked at each other, Yamcha's face flared as well.

"I found it!" smiled Goku as she finally made her way back to the group where she saw Yamcha and Bloomer dancing for some reason, "What's with them?"

"Teen hormones," grumbled Oolong as Puar clapped.

"So, what now?" asked Puar, looking around at each other.

"I can't look for my grandmother's dragonball for a year, right?" asked Goku, looking at Bloomer for confirmation.

"Right… well I'm going to head back to the city," smiled Bloomer looking at Yamcha.

"Puar and I are going to join him," giggled Yamcha, Goku shared a look of confusion with Oolong.

"You should come with us," smiled Bloomer looking at Oolong and Goku.

"I don't think I'm a city pig," shrugged Oolong.

"Are you kidding, the city is perfect for you," laughed Bloomer, "You can stay at my place, come on it'll be fun."

"I'll pass," smiled Goku, "I'm going to take up Master Roshi's offer to train, I want to get stronger."

"Are you sure?" asked Bloomer, with a sad look on his face, he'd grown accustomed to having the little wild girl with him.

"Yeah… but if you go back to the city, how will I find the dragonball?" asked Goku, "Besides, don't you need your wish."

"Not anymore…. Wait, here," smiled Bloomer pulling out the dragon radar and handing it too Goku, "It's all yours kid."

"Really? Are you sure Bloomer?" asked Goku, Bloomer nodded, "Thank you!"

"So… I guess this is it then," said Yamcha messing up Goku's hair and giving her a smile, "Take care Goku, beat you next time."

"Thanks, I had a lot of fun with you guys, who knew leaving the mountain would be this exciting," smiled Goku happily.

"If you ever swing near the city, look me up okay kid," smiled Bloomer, before pulling Goku into a tight hug, "I know you hate it, but you deal with the hug kid."

"I'll miss you too Bloomer, try not to get attacked by too many random things without me," laughed Goku, Bloomer glared.

"Yup, I'm good now, moment's passed," grumbled Bloomer as Goku called the Nimbus cloud.

"Be safe Goku, and hope to see you soon," smiled Oolong as Puar gave the little girl a quick hug.

"You guys too," smiled Goku as she jumped on the cloud, "Bye guys!"

"Be careful!" yelled Bloomer as Goku zipped off and Yamcha tossed a flight capsule.

"Who knew life could be this exciting!" laughed Goku as she flew off neck and neck with her friends before they headed West and she headed East, so ended her very first adventure, and she couldn't wait for another one.

**THE END…**

Season Two Will Commence Soon…

Well guys, it was late but this completes this first installment… now I am currently moving but as soon as I am all moved, the new season will be started and the first season on Dragonball Z gender swap. So see you shortly. Please read and review!


End file.
